Give Your Heart a Break
by End of story goodbye the end
Summary: Chloe Erin Meadows was a nobody. She had a total of 3 friends, one of which is her twin sister Tess. The rest of Hogwarts was acquaintances, strangers, or even worse, people who thought their names were Zoe and Jess. Chloe didn't care though. All she was focused on was her studies and her music. Until she met Sirius Black. Suddenly, all her songs are somehow connected to him.
1. Prologue

Guys, check it! A new story! I have 4 now! I crazy!

A girl shut her book and sighed. Muggle romance novels were so predictable. The hero always saved the girl. The girl was always waiting to be saved, helpless, worthless. The girl always tripped and fell at the hero's feet, just to be helped up. It was stupid. It infuriated her. She stewed silently as she pondered why she even read the garbage. She shifted,trying to make herself more comfortable in the branches. The tall beech tree she sat in was a great place to be alone, but not very comfortable. She closed the book with a snap, but the jerking movement caused her to lose her balance. With a screech, she tumbled out of the tree. She landed hard in the warm grass, getting a mouthful of dirt.

"Damn it!" she growled under her breath, looking up quickly. Her brown eyes met stormy gray ones. She started in surprise, looking in shock at a boy in front of her. He had shaggy black hair framing his handsome face. She scanned his robe, finding the Gryffindor badge, inwardly thanking Merlin he wasn't a Slytherin.

"Oh, it's raining Ravenclaws!" he chuckled, holding out a hand to help her up. She looked at it, picturing being helped up like the worthless girls. She scowled and ignored his hand, pushing herself to her feet. "I'm in Gryffindor." she told him, dusting herself off. "Oh? But your always at the Ravenclaw table?" She was shocked he had seen her. He was to popular. "Yeah. My sisters Riley and Vanessa are in Ravenclaw. But why do you care?" He looked surprised. "I just wanted to know. What's your name, Falling Girl." she sighed. Wonderful, a new nickname. "Bye." she started for the castle. "What was that? I didn't catch your name!" he called after her. "I didn't give it," she said, walking backwards. "Come on!" he shouted. "Chloe." she gave in. "But wait!" he yelled, "You forgot-" But Chloe was already gone. She had better things to do than talk to Sirius Black.

Yay! Here it is! Guys, I'm so excited! Do not fear, chapter 2 should be up by the end of the night cause no school this week! It's a lot longer than this prologue.


	2. Friends and Fat Lady's

Hello Readers! Here is the chapter I promised last night. Well, I lied. Oh, get over it, I was watching Pee-Wee's Big Adventure. Anywho, REVIEW!

Chloe walked swiftly into the Great Hall, and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table."Scram!" she snapped at some small first years. They scuttled out of her way, and she slid onto the bench.

"Someone's in a bad mood." a girl with long honey blonde hair and a pretty heart shaped face said.

" Shut it Tess." Chloe told her twin. Tess grinned.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" the other girl with curly black hair and olive skin asked.

"Shut it Nikki." Chloe glowered at the girl.

"Well, what happened?" the brown haired girl asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Lay." Chloe told her.

"But," the girl tried.

"Let me try, Layla." Tess cut across her friend.

"Chloe," Tess poked her twin. "What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later!" Chloe snapped.

"But," the dark haired girl asked.

"Later Nikki!" Chloe turned to the food. "Please?" Nikki pleaded. "No! Stop asking Nicolette!" Chloe shouted. People looked over at them.

Tess blushed furiously and stared at her plate, shifting uncomfortably. Chloe started piling food on her plate, ignoring the onlookers.

Tess sighed. "Alright. If your sure." "I'm sure." Chloe muttered with a mouthful of food. Tess sighed again, and began picking twigs, leaves, and grass out of her sisters curly, reddish brown hair.

"Guys, let's go!" Nicolette urged.

"Ok, ok, we're coming!" Layla grumbled, pushing back her plate and standing up. They made their way to the Gryffindor common room, chatting animatedly. When they got to the Fat Lady, she asked,

"Password."

"Uh, did Lily tell you guys the new password?" Chloe asked. The others shook their heads. "Did Remus?" Chloe tried.

"No." Tess said.

"Damn!" Chloe muttered.

"That is not the password, Miss Meadows." the Fat Lady told Chloe. Chloe was about to deliver a stinging retort, when a girl with long auburn hair.

"Sorry guys! I forgot to tell you the new password!" she panted, skidding to a stop.

"We'd realized." Layla pointed out.

"I'm sorry! I've been so busy I forgot!"

"Don't sweat it Lily, just tell us now." Chloe said. Tess nodded shyly. Tess never talked much around people.

"It's toad spawn."

"Precisely." the Fat Lady said, swinging to admit them.

"Thank you!" Layla sighed.

"So Tess, still not gonna talk?" Lily asked Tess. Tess blushed and shook her head.

"It's not you Lils, the Fat Lady was there." Chloe explained.

Lily looked shocked. "You've known her for six years." she said.

Tess nervously pushed her sheet of blonde hair behind her ear and stared at the floor. "I don't know her that well." she said quietly.

"Tess!" Lily groaned. "Open up! You've known us girls for six years as well, but you can't say you don't know us!"

Chloe grinned. " Lil, she talks to you. She only talks to me, Ry, Layla, Nikki, Kay, Jazzi, Maia, Vanessa, and Naomi. And, to a lesser extent, Arwyn and Zai. That's it. Be thankful."

Lily looked sad. "That's it Tess?" Tess nodded.

"She's just really, really, super shy." Chloe stated the obvious.

"Who are Kay, Vanessa, and Ry."

Lily asked.

"Oh sorry. Vanessa and Riley are our sisters. Kaylani is our cousin. They are all in Ravenclaw. And you say you know us?" Chloe smiled.

"Oh." Lily looked guilty. "Guess I really don't know much about you. I promise to get to know you!"

"Don't think on it. Not many people do." Chloe turned and headed up the stairs to the girls dorm. There, already in bed, were three girls.

Jasmine "Jazzi" Tucker: a pretty girl with dark skin and super long black hair that fell to her knees. She loves to draw, and is very good at it. She is smart, lovable, and really sweet.

Maia "My" Scott: a petite girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She is kind and quiet, and is the go-to person for homework help. Next to Lily, she was the smartest girl in school.

Naomi Ivy: a tall, gorgeous girl with long strawberry blonde hair, that flowed down her back in soft curls. She is very popular, but a little cold. She doesn't think much of grades, but is extremely intelligent.

Chloe was friendly with them, but not friends. The other four she knew better, but Lily wasn't really her friend. Her friends were...

Layla Brown: a brown haired goofball who was fiercely loyal to her friends. She sang like a bird, but couldn't dance to save her life. She is academically impaired though, didn't do better than Es and As on her O.W.L.S.

Nicolette Benett: a tall girl with curly black hair. She is smart, excellent at Herbology, but can't make potions. She has a pet ferret named Archie, who proved her obsession with care of magical creatures.

Tessa Tia Meadows: a pale girl with waist length honey blonde hair. Shyest person on the planet. Impossible to offend, helped people left and right, never handed in a late asignment, and is very, very organized. A complete opposite to her twin, Chloe, who was...

Chloe Erin Meadows: she is tall, with reddish brown, super curly hair. She is extremely outgoing, offends easily, huge temper, disorganized, doesn't really care about schoolwork, but is just as kind and caring as Tess. She is obsessed with making music. She has a beautiful voice, but never shows anyone but Tess her songs.

"Hi girls!" Chloe said, sinking onto her bed, next to Tess.

"Hi Chlo!" chorused Jasmine and Maia. Naomi just grunted. Chloe grinned, and changed quickly, watching Tess brush her hair. The silky strands caught the moonlight, and practically glowed.

Naomi stood up. "Alright guys, I'm out."

"Where are you going?" Layla asked.

"Oh, naive Layla," Chloe teased, "It's a Friday night. Where do you think?"

Layla nodded. "Another party?" she asked Naomi.

"Of course. How do I look?"

Chloe studied her. She was wearing jeans and a pretty turquoise sweater. They set off her blue eyes nicely. "Good." Chloe decided.

"Thanks." Naomi told her. "Bye girls!" she called, waving at them with her royal blue painted claws.

"Goodbye!" the others yelled back. Chloe slid into bed, propped up the pillows, and grabbed her song book, thinking of the Saturday to come.

Yay! First real chapter! Ok, guys, has anyone seen Warm Bodies? The movie? IT WAS SO FUNNY! I loved it! Anyways, please review! Naginis getting hungry. 0o

Reviewer comments! YES!

Pebble900: Uh you need to update more often! Richard rules.

Orangezauber: thank you! I hope this is what you wanted! Please keep telling me what I should fix! And I think 'falling ravenclaws' would be my favorite part, if not for the Fat Lady saying 'that is not the password miss meadows.' I'm a genius! I love me!

So, I gotta go, gotta watch survivor peeps! Melissa out. Ha Kives, I stole it!


	3. Never Fall in Love, Chloe

**Guys, it gonna be first person from now on ok? I also wanna say, the lyrics ARE NOT mine. They belong to Miss Kelly Clarkson, who is awesome.**

I got up in the morning and got dressed. Naomi had got in late but woke up early as always. I love Saturdays. They were the days when I worked the most on my music. Lily and I went to breakfast first, leaving Jasmine, Maia, Naomi, Layla, and Tess behind. We sat at our usual spot, and I immediately grabbed the bacon. After a few minutes of normal, something happened that changed my life forever.

"Hey Chloe!" someone shouted, flinging their arm around me and sitting down. I froze in shock. People stared. Sirius Black was recognizing me. In public.

Now don't get me wrong, I am NOT part of his fan club. Brittany Chad runs that. Its an actual club! i think that's insane. He avoids them at all costs.

"So Chlo," he told me. "You forgot your book." he slapped it down on the table next to me.

_Oh. That's why he was here! It made so much more sense now! _I snatched it up and put it quickly in my bag.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat down across from us. James Potter, Lily's stalker, sat next to her.

"Hi Lilyflower!" James said cheerfully. They are so ending up married.

"Hi James." Lily said, sounding surprised. Hmm. Since when did she call him James, not Potter. We were having a talk later.

Sirius snorted. "Never fall in love Chloe. You'll end up lovesick like Jamsie here. I know I won't."

Lily froze. I saw her mouth the word love. Well, her world just changed. But, in a way, so had mine.

So after my whole world changed an Lily's just imploded really, (and it all happened at breakfast!) we headed back to the Common Room. I was surprised when the Marauders joined us. I had only had conversations with Remus before. He was kind and smart. The other two just kinda came across as arrogant. Peter, well, he just creeped me out. I didn't trust him. Sirius and James, one thing was for sure.

They were so funny! Lily and I were laughing as they told us about the time they dared Peter to run around the Common Room half naked yelling "I'm a wild hippogriff! Someone stop me!" it was hysterical! Poor Peter! We stumbled, laughing, through the Fat Lady's portrait and collapsed on the couch. I was hysterics. I was laughing so hard that I barley noticed the room was silent. They were probably wondering who the strange insignificant girl with the Marauders was. I happened to glance at my watch and saw I had wasted twenty minutes of song time.

"Oh man, guys I gotta go!" I cried, jumping up, just as Tess, Layla, and Nicolette ran up to me.

"Chloe! Where have you been!" Layla shouted. Tess looked like she was about to faint cause of everyone watching us.

"Later! I have to go! Oh, I'm sorry, guys, my friends Layla and Nikki and my sister Tess. Girls, James Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Umm, have fun." I ran for the portrait hole, leaving them all with their mouths hanging open. I took a mental picture of the hilarity.

"Bye Chlo," Sirius recovered first.

"Yeah, come back soon!" James put in.

"Sure!" I yelled.

Remus looked at Nicolette. "Hi, I'm Remus." he said politely.

Nikki blushed "Nicolette." she said. "But please, call me Nicole, or Nikki, or doesn't matter."

He smiled. " Nicole it is."

Oh, I sense romance. I'd have to check with Jasmine to be sure. Focus, Chloe, focus. I need to go. I smiled and left the room, dooming my sister to conversations with strangers.

SIRIUS POV

Where was Chloe going? The girl intrigued me, she was very different, independent. I had to find out where she was going. I glanced at James.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to the kitchens. See you later." he nodded, unconcerned. I left.

I looked around the halls, searching for Chloe's reddish brown curls. I spotted her and took off. I followed her at a safe distance until she left the castle, heading for the grounds.

"Follow the bouncing Chloe," I muttered under my breath, looking around to make sure no one was watching, before quickly transforming into a shaggy black dog. I ran after her as she made her way across the grounds. If I didn't know better I would have said she was heading for the Forbidden Forest. I was shocked to find her doing just that. I quickly caught up to her as a dog, so I slowed my pace. I dogged (ha pun!) her footsteps through the forest, watching closely until we reached a clearing. I peered out of the cover of the trees, and gasped at the sight. A picture perfect pond was glittering in the sun, the grass looking softer than silk. It was beautiful. A rainbow of flowers scattered across the damp grass. Chloe strides across the grass, sending multicolored butterfly's spiraling towards the sun. She made her way to a flat rock that stretched over the pond. She pulled out her wand and waved it lazily. After a pause, some things shot out of the sky to gather on the field behind the rock. They were instruments, every one if ever seen.

"Alright," she said aloud. "Let's do..." she consulted a small, leather bound brown book. "Breakaway." she flicked her wand and the guitar started to play itself. Then she started to sing...

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

She sat down on the edge of the rock, swinging her legs over the crystal clear water.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

She stood up quickly and threw her arms out, a cool breeze tossing her hair out behind her.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

She jumped off the rock, checking on the instruments as she swept past them.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_She ran around the instruments back to the rock, jumping on it._

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

___And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I was stunned. She had a beautiful voice. I quickly transformed back and before I could talk myself out of it, walked into the clearing.

CHLOE POV

As soon as I finished my song, I heard clapping.

"That was beautiful." a voice told me. I spun around so fast I almost fell off my rock.

"Sirius! Jerk! You scared me!"

He chuckled. "Sorry. I just was surprised. I didn't know you wrote music."

"What do you know about me?"

He frowned.

"Nothing." I concluded sullenly.

"Well, I know your name is Chloe." he said. "Right? It is, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah, it is."

"Chloe," he put his hand on my shoulder consolingly."I can only learn more, right?

**There you go people. The new chapter. So, one of my minor ocs is going to become very important. I will give ten bucks to whoever guesses which one. I left a hint...**

**Pebble900: Kives, I just did that to irritate you!**

**Ooh, also. I'm feeling nice, so...**

**IM GONNA GIVE YOU GUYS A SNEAK PEAK! Here it is...**

**Jasmine gasped and pulled her hands away from his, her long red nails dripping with blood.**

**"Betrayal." she hissed. "You will betray us all."**

**Oh, dun dun dah moment huh? This is the next chapter...**


	4. Lilys Words, Naomi is Fearless,

**So guys, I wanted to tell you where this story is going. (without giving stuff away of course. Ha, you guys thought I was gonna give stuff away! Silly readers!) This will be a trilogy! With three separate story's! It's so exciting! Aren't you excited!? I'm excited. So... Here!**

On Monday we headed for Double Divination, which is pretty much "Free Fortune Class." I believe I forgot to mention before, Jasmine is a Seer. The best one in the country, possibly the whole world. She's so good, Dumbledore has a palm reading with her each week. Professor Stubbins, the Divination teacher, just lets her palm read us all class. As we trudged up the winding staircase, Jasmine twisted her hair up in a messy bun as she did every Divination class. By the end, it would have all fallen back in her face. That's what she gets for having knee length hair. We walked into class and Jaz rolled up her sleeves and rubbed her palms together.

"Alright girls," she said to us. "Who's first?"

Lily bravely stepped forward, nervousness glinting in her emerald eyes.

"Ok..." Jaz muttered, closing her eyes. "Ooh," she smiled, "I sense..." her face darkened abruptly. "Words. Nasty, awful words."

"What words?" Lily asked, looking scared.

"Nasty words..." Jaz glowered.

"You can say them," Lily said quietly.

"Words like..." Jasmine took a deep breath. "Freak. Mudblood. Witch. Said by two people, one on purpose, one by accident, both quite hurtful. But do not loose hope, these things were said for a reason. They ended relationships that were not good for you." Jasmine smiled sadly. "But there is light!" she cried dramatically.

"Jaz..." I warned.

"Sorry." she said. "There is good news. I see love. Pure, unending love."

Lily blinked away her tears and looked at Jasmine in wonder. "I see that he already loves you. You just have to get over your pride and accept this. Accept love!"

Jasmine tends to go a little overboard with predictions. When she goes into 'Jaz Mode' as we call it, she becomes dramatic and cryptic. She also tends to call people hon, love, and sweetheart. It's kinda creepy. But she's never, ever, wrong. Ever.

Lily nodded and brushed away fresh tears. As she stood up she muttered, " I wonder who loves me?"

I rolled my eyes. Everyone but her knew the answer to that question. James, duh! Geez, she's so clueless.

"Tess!" Jaz snapped, opening and closing her hands impatiently, her long red nails scraping her palms, her bracelets jangling noisily.

Tess nervously sat down on the cushion, level with Jaz. Jaz let out a breath, took Tess's hands and shut her eyes tight.

"I see three things." Jasmine told her. "I see fear, a desire to fix problems that aren't your own, and a leopard."

"A leopard?" we all asked in unison, like we were in a creepy play.

"Yes." Jaz said. "A leopard." she let go of Tess's hands, her eyes flying open.

"Next!" she yelled, practically shoving a bewildered Tess off the cushion.

"I'll go." Naomi volunteered. She sat in front of Jasmine, showing no signs of fear. Typical Naomi, with her 'fear is a weakness' mantra. I admire her ability to walk into any situation completely fearless, but it's sad that she always shows no emotion. Jaz stroked Naomi's palms with her nails, tracing the individual lines.

"I see….." she muttered, her eyes squeezed shut as they always were when she fortune tells. Or fortune told? Eh, whatever.

"Ooh! Congratulations Naomi!"

"Uh, for what?" Naomi said dryly.

"Oh sorry. Your dads getting a promotion in four months!" Even Naomi had to show emotion at that. If her dad was getting a promotion in four months, that meant he was going to be alive in four months. Naomi's dad is a French Auror, meaning she was always concerned for his safety. She sighed in relief, before her face melted back into an emotionless mask. She started to pull her hands away, but Jasmine tightened her grip in an ominous way, turning Naomi's skin white. Jasmine looked shocked.

"What?" Naomi asked curiously, still completely fearless.

Jasmine shook her head, still stunned. "You are going to fall in love."

I was going to faint. Naomi Ivy, the emotionless, cold rock, fall in love? No, no way, Jaz was making a joke. But why was no one laughing?

Naomi was speechless for a total of one second, before throwing her head back and shrieking with laughter. "Oh that's funny Jaz!" she giggled, her hands still clasped in Jasmines.

Then something occurred to me. Jasmine never joked in Jaz Mode. Ever.

"I'm not joking."

She read my mind.

That's ridiculous.

"That's ridiculous," I voiced my thoughts. "This is Naomi for Merlin's sake! She's the Ice Queen!" Naomi nodded vigorously.

"It might seem remarkable, but remember, nothing is impossible." Jasmine said mystically.

"Yeah," I said vehemently, "Except slamming a revolving door! Ever tried to slam a revolving door? It doesn't work, believe me, I tried!"

"What's a revolving door?" my naive pureblood friend Layla jumped in. I ignored her. I'm such a good friend.

"No, I haven't." Jaz said. "But you should listen to me, because I'm always right. Always."

"Ok, Miss I'm-Always-Right, can you tell us any more about Naomi's true love?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I can tell you he's not Frank Longbottom." she promised.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Naomi muttered under her breath.

"That's obvious, he's with Alice!" I said, picturing our friends in Hufflepuff.

"Umm," Jaz frowned in concentration. "We haven't met him yet! His initials start with Bs." she spit out the information so fast it made my head spin. Sometimes her predictions were very precise. Her eyes snapped open and her hands released Naomi's, allowing the skin on Naomi's hands to return to their normal color. Naomi stood up gracefully and tossed her strawberry blonde curls over her shoulder, sending then billowing down her back. She looked completely unconcerned, but I knew she was curled in a ball inside. This was totally out of her comfort zone. I felt bad for her, but at the same time really happy for her. It was a really weird feeling.

Jasmine looked at me eagerly, so I shoved Nicolette forward. "Nic'll go next." I volunteered. She gave me a dirty look over her shoulder, probably because I just pushed her under the bus. She sat down on the cushion swiftly, and brushed her dark curls out if her face. She held out her hands bravely and Jasmine smiled and took them. She frowned angrily.

"What?" Nicolette breathed.

"I see darkness." Jaz replied darkly. (ha, you see the pun there?)

"Darkness?" Nicolette asked worriedly.

"Darkness. Oh, light is coming! I see... Oh," Jaz's voice trailed off in wonder.

"What, what do you see?" Nicolette gasped.

"I see the moon. A big beautiful moon. A full moon. And... Animals."

"What animals?" Nicole urged. I felt someone shift beside me and I looked at them. A curious James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius peered at Jasmine with interest. I watched them closely as she continued.

"I see a wolf, with a stag, a dog, and a rat." I watched as horror dawned on their faces. Sirius jumped next to James and began frantically whispering in his ear. Peter looked stunned. Remus was shaking his head automatically and mouthing 'no, no, no,'

Then Jasmine added to her prediction. "Wait, more animals are coming." The boys looked at her in surprise. "They are being joined by a fox, a panther, and a leopard." Suddenly, Jasmine's hands tightened their grip on Nicole. Nicole gasped in pain as Jasmine started to dig her fingernails into Nicole's skin on her wrists. The class held our breath as the blood started to bubble up around Jaz's nails.

Remus started forward with a determined look on his face, but stopped when I grabbed his arm. "No." I hissed. "She has no control over herself during visions. She doesn't mean to cause pain."

"They are fighting." Jasmine hissed. "The wolf smelled something and is trying to get it. The stag and the dog are trying to stop it. The leopard joins in. The fox tries to help, but she's too small." Jaz winced. "The fox was thrown into a tree. She's out cold. Ooh, that made the dog angry. He runs to check on the fox, leaving the stag and leopard fighting the wolf. The dog is concerned, and irrationally angry at the wolf, but he is very concerned about the fox. The panther, the leopard, and the stag win. The panther always wins. The wolf is afraid to hurt the panther. The wolf would never hurt the panther. The wolf can't hurt the panther. You are the panther Nicolette Emily Bennett. The wolf is your true love."

Nicole stared at her, her mouth hanging open. The boys looked at each other like, I don't know, pranks were suddenly against the law. Ooh, or the Slytherins had won the house cup, or Snape had been crowned king of the world. Yeah, they looked that horrified.

Jasmine had opened her eyes and was staring in utter disbelief at her nails being buried deep in Nic's skin. "Oh!" she gasped, wrenching her hands away from Nicolette's, causing her to squeak in pain. Jaz brought her hands up to her gaze, watching the red liquid drip off her fingers. Her dark skin hid the crimson blood. You could only tell it was there when it dripped off, but on Nicolette's olive toned wrists it stood out drastically. Little red crescent moons leaking quite a bit of blood were dotted on her wrists.

"Nicolette! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Jaz gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"It's ok. You were in Jaz Mode." Nicole assured her. She stood up gingerly, holding her hands in front of her to keep from staining her clothing.

"Who's next?" she asked, smiling evilly at me, though the effect was ruined by the pain flashing in her eyes.

"I'll go." Maia suggested bravely, shaking with fear. Jaz smiled weakly and took Maia's hands when she sat down. Finger prints of blood were left behind on her face, and Maia's hands were instantly covered in the sticky red liquid. Maia recoiled from the blood, her lip curling in disgust. We all waited with baited breath for Jaz's fingernails to sink into Maia's skin. Maia stared in fear at her hands, her body taught with tension.

But Jaz just sighed and began her prediction. We all involuntarily sighed along with her."Mai, ooh, guess what?" she cried.

"Umm, elephant babies?" Maia asked.

"No silly!" Jaz shook her head and giggled excitedly.

"Nadia's having a baby!" Maia gasped, her mouth hanging open. "I know!" Jasmine squealed. Nadia was Maia's younger sister. She was a 5th year Gryffindor.

"But, but, she's only 15!" Maia exclaimed, shaking all over.

"Oh, don't worry," Jaz assured her, "Its going to happen when she's 17. In 7th year."

"That's still worrying!" Maia glared at her.

"I know." Jaz sighed again. "But you'll never guess with whom!" In Jaz Mode she also uses words like whom.

"Whom?" Maia asked sarcastically.

"Finn!" Jaz yelled. We all gasped. Finn was Jaz's younger brother. He was the same age as Nadia.

"No." Maia told Jaz.

"Yes!" Jaz answered. "They'll get together later in 5th year, and they'll marry after 7th years over. We will send letters to our parents after my prediction, who instead of warning them against it, will just prepare them. We will help them so much, and they will stay in our homes while Finn becomes an Auror. Nadia will be a healer. Oh, awww! I'm so touched!" Jaz cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"What?" Maia asked eagerly.

"They just named the baby." Jaz whispered.

"What's his name?" Maia questioned.

"They named her Jaia, after us, for helping him.

"Awww!" Maia looked like she was gonna cry. "That's so sweet, Jaia."

"Yeah..." Jaz agreed, opening her eyes and releasing Maia's hands. Bloody fingerprints dotted her snow white skin.

"Thanks Jaz, we'll be great Aunts." Maia promised.

"Yeah." Jaz smiled. "Don't worry about them though. They'll love and cherish each other forthe rest of their lives."

"Good." Maia said. "We'll be sister-in-laws!"

"I know!" Jaz squealed. They grinned at each other for a bit before Jaz said, "Alright, Jamsie-Poo, your turn.

The whole class sniggered. I looked at the guys and saw a scared looking Peter staring shamelessly at Remus while Sirius whispered in his ear. Remus was ripping off strips of cloth from the lace on the cushions to wrap around Nic's wrists, as the crescents were still bleeding profusely. James was looking at Jasmine, mortified at being called Jamsie-Poo.

"Come here Jamie." she ordered. Jaz loves nicknames. Take it from me, The Chloster, C to the H to the L to the O. Chloe-Kins. Chlobear. Chloe-Poo. Chloe, The Bunny Ninja Spy from Mars. That last one just creeps me out.

"James the Elephant Man! Get over here!" Jaz demanded, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly. James, looking bewildered, walked forward and sat in front of her. I understood his hesitation, jasmine had never read him before. I mean, we still get nervous now when we've been doing this sense 1st year. She took his hands and I spun to look at Lily. I thought I saw jealousy flash in her pretty green eyes but the emotion was gone as fast as it had come. Jasmine's eyes flew open almost as soon as she had shut them. We all flinched in surprise and waited for Jaz to sush-kabob his hands.

She let go of him swiftly and turned around. "Chloe Erin Meadows get your butt over here!" I jumped in shock but walked over to her all the same. James made to leave but she pulled him back down. "Chlobear, good." she said when I knelt next to them. I rolled my eyes. "Ok you two, here's what I saw in James's future. James, listen up, because I'm gonna give you the key to Lily's heart." James sat up straighter whith a look of such pure, innocent, hope that I wanted to cry. Poor James. Silly Lily. Ooh, that rhymed! Focus, Chloe, focus.

"Chloe!" Jaz said.

We waited patiently for the key to Lily's heart. Jaz looked back at us. We waited patiently. Jaz stared. We waited. Jaz sta- "Why are you guys staring into each others eyes?" Layla's loud voice interrupted my waiting. We decided in unison to ignore her, as always.

"So whats the key to Lily's heart?" I asked. I'm an impatient persons.

"I just gave it to you?" Jaz said, looking confused.

"But..." I stuttered. "I'm not a lesbian. That I know of. Oh my Merlin, Jaz, are you trying to tell me I'm a lesbian?!"

"No, no," Jaz laughed. "You need to use your special gift to help James"

My gift? "My gift?" I asked, confused, wait. I was confuzzled. Yeah, that's a better word. But, it's not a word. Oh, whatever.

"Yes." she smiled at my confuzzlement.

"Oh." I said, acting like I understood.

"Ohhhh!" I said seconds later, actually understanding now. "But how can that help James?" I was confuzzled again. Man, I love that word. Almost more than my favorite word.

"Trust me Chloe-Kins!" she trilled. "Have I ever lead you wrong?"

"Yes, many times." I said, ticking them off in my head. "I know not to trust you. I learned that at the Slytherin common room. Twice."

"Well, that's your own fault. It's gonna happen again if you don't stop being so gullible. But, my point, is to trust me halfway." she finished.

"Ok, but if I see any green and silver, I'm out, got it?" she nodded vigorously.

James squealed (yes I know, but I swear, that's the noise he made!) and gave me a huge bear hug, knocking all of my breath out of me, which was irritating, because I kinda needed it. Sirius and Peter gave us a creeped out look and Remus was just shakily ignoring us while fussing over Nicole.

"James, air is a vital thing for human survival." I explained to him.

"Oh, sorry." he said breathlessly, releasing me. Jasmine frowned at us.

"What, are we messing with your chi?" I asked her teasingly.

"No," she sighed and looked down to study her bloody nails."Your dismissed. Shoo." she waved her hands to shoo us. I gaped at her. Rude! I made a mental note to break her crystal ball. Oops, I was borrowing it and I accidentally dropped it down the Astronomy Tower stairs!

"Shoo!" she ordered again. "send me Reemy-Poo." I snorted. James and I walked across the room back to the others.

"Reemy-Poo, it's your turn." I told him. He stared at me like I stepped on his foot then told him to put undiluted bubotobor pus on it than stamp on it again to fix it. I waved him away dismissively like Jaz dismissed us. He walked a few steps toward her, shot me another bewildered look, than sat down on the cushion. Jaz took his hands. We waited. I hate waiting. She gasped, than beckoned me. I pointed to myself dumbly.

"Yes you Chloe! Urgh, I was trying to be subtle!" she yelled. I blushed pink. Sirius chuckled quietly, and I shot him a dirty look as I walked forward, my cut boots Tess got me for my birthday clicking on the stone floor. I swept my robes aside dramatically and flounced to the ground.

Jaz rolled her eyes. "If your quite done with the theatrics Chloe, than we can get to Remus now?"

"Sir, yes sir!" I saluted her.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I apologize for Chloe's childishness Remus!" she ranted angrily about my rudeness while I mouthed her words behind her, causing the others to giggle.

She huffed and shook her head before facing us. "Remus, Chloe knows."

"I know what?" I asked, confuzzled for the third time today. That's too many times to be confuzzled if you ask me.

"That he's a were-wolf." Jaz whispered.

"Oh," I said, mentally face palming. Duh! "Yeah, I knew that."

"How?" he croaked.

"Remus, it's kind of obvious. Anyone with half a brain could of figured it out."

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, anyone with half a brain and my dog." I revised.

"You have a dog?"

"Yeah, Anubis figured it out pretty quickly. He helped me figure it out more slowly. Tess and I put two and two together. We actually got four, but then were-wolf.

"Oh." he looked pale.

"Remus, I know this is a big bomb, but here's the last firework." Jaz said gently. I decided not to point out the metaphors flaws. Remus looked at her forlornly, like a big puppy. It made me want to yell awww and ruffle his hair, but apparently most people find that creepy. "You have to tell us 7th year girls." he shook his head vigorously. "It's better for you! Oh, back to Chloe." we looked at her, shocked. "Yes, I know! We have to focus on Chloe! It's astonishing! But Chlo here, has something that will convince you."

"I do?" I asked.

"Yes you do." Jaz said. Oh. Ohhhh! My song! I wrote a song about Remus's were-wolf problems. Perfect!

"Ok!" I agreed.

"Good." Jaz said. "Peter!" we all looked at Peter as Remus and I returned to the group.

"Yes?" he squeaked fearfully.

"Your turn." Jaz said dangerously. He trotted over and nervously sat on the cushion. Jaz grabbed his hands. We waited a few seconds before it happened. Jasmine gasped and pulled her hands away from his, her long red nails scraping his skin.

"Betrayal." she hissed.

"You will betray us all."

There it is guys. I will give 100 dollars to the people besides Kives who guess what all the predictions mean. Tell me what new POVs you guys want. Also, I'm considering writing a whole new story from Jasmines POV. What do you guys think? I think it would be cool. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviewer support! It's been so awesome!

Reviewer Feedback!

Pebble900: STING rays rule. And you didn't ask me, but you are right.

Dicegirl: I will! Your support is so awesome.

Now press the little button on the bottom of the screen. You know you want to... Pressy Pressy!


	5. Cheese It's and Goldfish

**We all stared at her. Was Jasmine Tucker finally losing it? I hoped not, I liked knowing test answers before hand. Peter looked shocked and scared. Poor guy. Jaz glared at him with such venom I was surprised he was still breathing. Then she shook her head furiously and smiled at him. "I'm sorry Peter. My theatrics were uncalled for. The betrayal will come much later in life. Enjoy your happiness while it lasts!" **

We all gaped at her. Peter squeaked in fear and scuttled back to his friends like a rat returning to its hole. I watched him carefully, I knew there was a reason I didn't trust him.

"Children! I think that's enough for today." Professor Stubbins interrupted our pow-wow nervously. Crisis averted, I guess.

"Ok, you are going to the hospital wing." Remus told Nicolette quietly. She blushed and nodded. I looked at her bandaged wrists and saw the red peaking through the lacy layers. I turned to follow Tess, who was hiding in her hair again. She had been in the spotlight for a total of 3 minutes and was now totally traumatized.

"So why are you a leopard?" I asked her.

"I don't know." she mused.

"Tess, your hair is not a hidey- hole, come out, come out, and play!" I teased. She blushed behind the honey sheet. "Tess!" I scolded, pushing her hair out of her face. "There!" I told her. "Grace the world with your beautiful face." she rolled her pretty ice blue eyes sarcastically. "Tess, you look so much better with your hair not in your face." I said smoothly.

She sighed and shook her head, causing her panic room to swirl around her body. "Goodbye Chloe."

"Tess! Wait up! Tess!"

Five minutes later we entered the potions dungeon. I always hated potions because every year we had it with the Slytherins. Every single stinking year. I sat down on the right side two rows down at the four person table. Tess sat on my left. Nicole and Layla sat across from us.

"Nic, how are your wrists?" I cried. She displayed them on the table for us to observe. The skin was clear, not even a crescent moon scar in sight.

"Good!" Layla told her. I was about to put in my own input when Slughorn called for our attention. I thought about it for a sec, and decided to give it too him.

"Hello children, First class of sixth year!" we all replied with a half hearted yay. "I have decided to give you a fun assignment!"

Ooo, what's his definition of fun? I bet it's nothing like mine.

"You will be making Amortentia, can anyone tell me what that is?"

Ooo, ooo, I know this one! I raised my hand excitedly.

"Miss Meadows?"

He knew my name because of my strange talent for potions. Yes that's right, I'm in the Slug Club. It's actually not that bad if you find someone cool to hang out with. I stay with Tess, who is an absolute genius at everything. Old Sluggy loves her.

"It is the strongest love potion ever." I told him. "It smells like stuff you like." I was never good with words.

"Simply put, yes." he smiled. "10 points to Gryffindor. This is what it should look like. Notice the..."

I tuned him out and sniffed the cauldron. I smelled... Cookies. No surprise, I love cookies. I also smelled my favorite flower the iris. I inhaled deeply, trying to find more smells. I smelled goldfish. The muggle snack that I would die for. I adore goldfish. They are to me, what cheese-it's are too Tess. I. Love. Goldfish.

"Oh yes." I whispered. The other three looked at me.

"What?" Tess asked.

"I smell xtreme cheese goldfish!" I told her excitedly.

"Really?" Tess asked, leaning forward to sniff.

"What do you guys smell?" I asked.

Tess grinned. "I smell daffodils, moms double chocolate cookies, and cheese it snack mix!"

I giggled and looked at Nic. "What do you smell? I asked.

She frowned. "Forest smells." she answered.

"Oh." I was surprised. Then, I smelled something new. Something odd. So, naturally, I swore in Gaelic, my other language.

Tess POV

I had said a whole sentence while the whole class was watching me. As soon as I voiced my love of cheese it snack mix, I gasped in horror and melted into the background. My dear sister didn't even notice. Chloe was outgoing, smart, and charismatic. Her personality matched her fiery red curls she always insisted were brown. I loved my sisters wild, untamed, hair. I felt it represented her so well. I always loved my hair as well. That was why I allowed it to grow so long. That, and the fact that I could hide in it. If I tilted my head just a little it swung forward like a curtain over a window. Then I was in my own world, the light turning my honey colored hair solid gold. Also, it made it so much easier to hide my eyes. I know what your thinking, why would I want to hide my pretty ice blue eyes. Well, here's why. When people see my eyes, they stop and tell me how pretty they are. I can't have strangers talking to me. I just can't.

"Eh em, Miss Meadows?" I looked at Slughorn, hoping to Merlin he was talking to Chloe. Chloe shook her head furiously, swinging her red hair around her in a fiery red cloud, and looked at him questioningly.

"Would you like to share what you smell with the class?" he said, amused with the interruption.

"Sure." Chloe shrugged lazily. "I smell cookies, irises, xtreme cheese goldfish," some people giggled, but some looked confused. "and," we waited.

"What do you smell, m'dear?" Slughorn asked eagerly.

Chloe frowned. "It's just confuzzling." she said. Confuzzling. Chloe's second favorite word.

"That's ok, tell us!" Slughorn grinned.

"I smell, wet dog."

We all stared at her. No one had seen that coming.

"That's strange..." Sluggy mused.

"Yeah." Chloe snorted. "Right Tess?"

I blushed crimson. Oh no she didn't. I was so leaving her alone when it was our turn to watch the girls. The girls were our sisters. Since our parents couldn't be bothered, Vanessa had to bring them with her to school. We watched them so Vanessa could hang with her friends. Well, now Chloe was watching them by herself. I tilted my head and disappeared behind the curtain. Chloe laughed. Git.

"Alright," Slughorn announced. "Begin."

There it is. I apologize for the lateness guys, but I lost chapter 5 for a while. Also, my muse was not cooperating. She was belly dancing in Kenya. I think. So as an I'm sorry present, I will give you... (Justin, belly roll!) the next chapter title! It's called 'Aurora Croft' Ok fine, I'll give you the titles of the last chapters in this story. 'Goodbye to You' and '22' Listen to the songs if you want inside info. I do not own cheese it's or goldfish, I myself, just adore cheese it snack mix. A lot. Maybe to much...

Reviewer responses my kittens!

Pebble900: Yes you did sikko, yes you did.

My lovely guests or guest, there's no way to tell: I wish to keep living thanks, but I appreciate the support. Please continue to respond!

Shadow Spazz: Noelly, please review for me! PWETTY PWEASE!


	6. Aurora Croft

**We all started shuffling around to get the ingredients listed on the board. I was lost in thought when Tess wacked me on the shoulder.**

"Chlo, we're moving now." she announced.

"Wha, ok!" I jumped, and hurried to get my ingredients.

When class was almost over Tess and I were almost done, when I heard a small "put, put," noise. Tess and I looked at each other.

"HIT THE DIRT!" I screamed as Tess and I dived under the desk. We had too much experience with Nicolette's potions. Layla had beat us by three seconds and I had just enough time to enjoy the stunned and bewildered looks on others faces when Nics cauldron exploded. Screams erupted around the room as potion spewed every where. I reached out to grab a shocked Sirius's pant leg and pulled. He looked at me and I beckoned. He dove under with us.

"Thanks," he panted. He waved lazily at Tess and Layla and Layla mouthed 'Welcome to Tableland,'

Peter was running around screaming and Remus was crouched under a chair. Perfect Naomi was unconcernedly studying her finger nails under a near by table and Jaz was under a table with a stunned Slytherin girl. The poor girls whole future was being mapped out for her by an animated Jasmine. I didn't think I had seen her before.

A table was breaking under the steady weight of Professor Slughorn who was stupidly trying to avoid the flying potion that way.

I grabbed a fearful looking James's hand and pulled, saying "Debajo de la mesa."

He did as I said but looked confuzzled. "What did you say?"

"Spanish," I answered.

"You speak Spanish?" he asked.

"Some," I explained. "Tess and I wanted to learn it along with our two."

"Two?" he asked.

"Yeah. English and Gaelic. I'm Irish." I explained smoothly.

"Oh." he said. "Well, what did you say?"

"I said 'underneath the table'."

"Oh." he said, as the table collapsed and Sluggy crashed to the ground. Lily rushed to help him.

We all laughed and clambered out from under the desks. I watched Jaz hold out a hand to the Slytherin girl to help her up. When the girl took her her hand she gasped and then smiled brightly at her. She whispered into the girls ear and the girl grinned brightly. Jaz pulled her over to us and said.

"Guys, this is Aurora Croft."

Aurora Croft waved at us with pretty white finger nails.

"Why are you introducing us to a Slytherin?" Sirius said coldly.

"I don't want to be though!" Aurora cried.

"The sorting hat made a mistake." Jaz explained. "Aurora really wants to change houses. She says that someone bewitched the hat. I have seen this. In my mind."

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes!" Aurora insisted.

"But the sorting hat never makes a mistake!" Lily responded.

Aurora shook her head, causing her long jet black hair to swirl around her. I studied her and noticed she was quite pretty, with pale skin and her dark hair that seemed to sparkle. "It does make mistakes. I'm a mistake." she told us.

"How can we be sure?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, put me under Veritrasirum, or something." Aurora suggested.

"Ok, I've got some here." Sirius said, pulling a bottle of clear liquid out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Naomi asked.

"We were gonna use it for truth or dare tonight." Remus explained.

"Oh, good idea." Aurora said. She took the bottle from Sirius and took a sip.

"Ok," Sirius started, "Do you hate being in Slytherin?"

"Yes." Aurora said immediately.

"Good." James said. "She passed, we have a new friend."

Aurora looked extremely pleased. "Thanks you guys!" she said brightly.

I noticed Peter had not spoken in a while, not an uncommon thing. I glanced at him and saw that he was staring open mouthed at Aurora. I realized I hadn't seen her before now.

"Aurora, why haven't I seen you before?" I asked.

She rolled her pretty pine tree colored eyes that reminded me of Christmas. "The Slytherins didn't like my ideas. They told me to keep my hood up and not speak to others. Today I vowed I would go out and get some real friends. First class of the day and here I am!"

We all laughed as we headed for the door, leaving Slug on the floor. Lily had helped him up, but he had sat back down. So we left him there.

"Aurora-" Remus started, when Sirius interrupted him.

"Auroras such a mouthful, how's about we give our new friend a nickname?" he suggested.

"Good by me." Aurora shrugged.

"Alright, how about..." I tried. "Aura!" I yelled. The others grinned and Aurora nodded slowly.

"Aura, I like it, Aura."

"Whats with your hair?" Sirius asked. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought it sparkled.

"Oh," Aura snorted. "It's a family trait. Heres the story of Auroras sparkling hair. My mothers moms sisters aunts grandmother had a friend who told her a spell to dye her hair purple. It instead turned it permanently like glitter. When she got married to a man with black hair they produced a girl with black hair that seemed to sparkle. The trait passed my mom though, who has hair that looks like a screech owl crapped on her head."

We all giggled immaturely.

"So when my mom married my dad because he was hot, she had no idea he was a half blood. She was furious. She orders him around all the time. He's afraid of her, but I'm not. I think she bewitched the hat to put me in Slytherin. But I got the sparkly black hair that she wanted, so she hates me and adores my sister, Lyra. Ly is like me though, I hope she gets to go to Gryffindor, unlike me." Aura finished her rant quickly.

Sirius frowned. "What's your Mums name?" he asked.

"Delphinus." Aura answered.

Sirius nodded. "My mums lost cousin who accidentally married a half blood."

"Ooh, cool, long lost second cousins twice removed!" I said, pointing at them. They rolled their eyes as we walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Whispers started in the hall, causing me to grin. I love a good rumor.

"Who are those people with the Marauders?"

"Who's that really pretty girl?"

"A Slytherin? Have they lost their minds?"

We all say down at the Gryffindor table and people frowned at Aura.

"We should have a party on Friday!" Sirius said randomly as we all grabbed food. "Here, in the Great Hall."

"Ask Dumbledore." I said sarcastically through a mouthful of grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ok." he said, standing up on the bench and yelling.

"OI, PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!"

"Yes Mr. Black?" Dumbledore said, his voice carrying over the suddenly silent students.

"CAN WE HAVE A BALL HERE IN THE GREAT HALL, OOH THAT RHYMED."

"A ball?"

"YEAH, LIKE A PARTY HERE, WE PROMISE NOT TO BRING BEER, I AM THE RHYMING KING RIGHT NOW!"

"Sirius," Remus muttered.

"SORRY REMUS, RIGHT HERE PLEASE, MAYBE THERE'LL BE PEAS, I AM ON FIRE!"

"That doesn't rhyme." I pointed out.

"SHUT UP CHLOE MEADOWS!" he said loudly with out looking down.

"I don't see why not." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"THANK YOU PROFESSOR!" he shouted, before turning to the students.

"YOU LOT, WE ARE HAVING A PARTY TO HONOR OUR NEW FRIENDS HERE, CHLOE, TESS, NAOMI, MAIA, JASMINE, LAYLA, NICOLETTE, AURORA, AND LILY. THAT'S RIGHT, LILY EVANS! I KNOW RIGHT? SHE ACTUALLY LIKES US! IT'S REALLY WEIRD, PETERS GROWING A BEARD, THERE I GO AGAIN!"

"Sirius!" snapped Remus.

"SO YOUR ALL INVITED UNLESS YOUR A SLYTHERIN WHO'S NOT AURORA! SHE'S A GOOD SLYTHERIN! THAT'S IS ALL, CONTINUE WITH LIFE." he sat back down swiftly. The kids all laughed and went back to eating.

"Nice speech." I said, pulling some rolls towards me.

"Thank you Chlo, does anyone know a Flo?" he said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

Here it is people. Ok, I lied last chapter, those two chapter titles are the last ones in the sequel to this story. Oh well. Two chapters in one day, I'm almost as good as posting as Sirius is at rhyming.


	7. The Awesomest Childish Activity

2 weeks into 6th year

**We spent the next few days trying to talk Sirius out of his party. He was so stubborn, that he had everything planned out on paper before Tess could even realize her name had been yelled across the room. (she had absolutely freaked out.) But by the time Saturday came around again, he was dead set on the party being next Friday. Dumbledore had forced him to allow any and all students who wanted to attend. Sirius had not been pleased but had given his assent. The Marauders had supported him from the start. Traitors.**

My, Tess, Nic, and Layla's lives had changed drastically in just the two short weeks. It had just been the four of us, now we hung out in a group of twelve (Maia rarely joined us.) I wasn't sure if I liked it yet. Yes, I enjoyed being popular and having lots of friends, but sometimes it was better to be close to a small amount of people.

I felt I really hit it of with Lily, Sirius, James, and Aura. Jaz and Remus were cool too, but we didn't have as much in common. Naomi and I would butt heads a lot, but I liked her independence. Oh, I forgot Peter didn't I? Well, I like Peters... I don't actually like anything about Peter. He's creepy. Maia and I just don't see eye to eye, to put it nicely. She preferred to hang with Alice and her Hufflepuff friends. I really liked sweet Alice but Maia just rubbed me the wrong way. She hated my sarcasm and standoffishness and I hated her superior attitude. She acted like she was so much better than me. I thought her name was pretty, that's it. She really disliked Naomi too. Naomi told me the feeling was mutual. Lily and Nic told us Maia and us just didn't understand each other. Naomi said we just didn't like each other. I had laughed and Lily and Nic had glared. Naomi said that she liked how I was outgoing so we're friends. But sense she didn't like anything about Maia they really weren't. Naomi then proceeded to list what she liked about each of us in turn. She said Layla was so naive it was funny which wasn't really a complement, Jaz was cool and could tell test answerers, Sirius and James were both really funny, Tess was smart and sweet, Nic was loyal, Remus was a gentleman, Lily was super kind, I had an awesome temper and an epic vocabulary of swear words, and Aura was great with insults. I had been flattered along with the others until I had noticed her ulterior motive. Naomi was smooth and sly, her complements distracting Lily and Nic from their original point. When I had looked at her, she had grinned evilly.

I was thinking about all this when I got dressed that morning. Anubis, my huge black lab who we were convinced was part elephant was watching me from his spot taking up most of my four poster bed. He was extremely over protective of me. It was like having a large black furred mass as a stalker boyfriend.

"Alright Nubi," I said. "Let's go on a run." He jumped off my bed and followed, wagging his tail excitedly. When I reached the Common Room, Tess was waiting for me. She fell in step with me as I headed for the Entrance Hall. When we neared the door we ran into our friends. Sirius and James were walking out of the great hall laughing loudly, both with an arm over Layla's shoulders. She was giggling with her light brown hair falling all over her face. Behind them Remus and Nic were walking, chatting animatedly. Remus whispered something in her ear and Nic blushed furiously and ducked her head, tucking her dark curls behind her ear. She was particularly dressed up today, wearing a nice turquoise shirt and jeans because on weekends robes were optional, with her long dark curly hair pulled out of her face with a shiny matching barrette. I think I know who she's trying to impress. Peter was trailing behind them, looking distinctly out of place. The weak and normal always look out of place among the talented and beautiful.

"Hey guys." I called.

"Chloe!" yelled Sirius, dropping his arm from Layla and running up to me. "Lays was just telling us about the time you shriveled up Mulcibur's ears when he was mean to Tess, and hexed him so whenever he tried to tell on you he ended up yelling 'My cabbages!'" Sirius grinned at me.

"Oh yeah, good times." I mused. Sirius noticed Anubis.

"Where'd you get a dog?" he asked.

"I found him in my yard as a puppy. Vanessa let me keep him. Dumbledore oked him being here. I think they really liked each other." I explained. "Sirius, meet Anubis." Sirius pet Anubis's head and he wagged his tail.

"We're going on a run." Tess said, gesturing to us. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah!" James put in. "I think Pete could use a little exercise." Peter flushed. "But wait a minute. Naomi, Lily, and Jasmine went to get Aura from the Hell Hole." The Hell Hole was Aura's name for her Common Room.

"Sure." I said, just as the people question walked up.

"You guys, we're going on a run, come on!" Sirius called.

"Ok, but I'm going to change first, girls?" Naomi looked at Lily, Aura, Layla, Nic, and Jasmine. They nodded and started to follow her. I felt bad that Nic had to change her pretty clothes.

"Why are you changing?" Peter piped up.

Naomi looked down at him with distain, disgusted. "To put on the proper clothes, genius." she replied scathingly. Peter flushed again, chastised. Naomi could be so cold and bitchy sometimes.

"We'll meet you out there!" Nic called, waving coyly at Remus. I raised my eyebrows at Tess, who sniggered.

"Alright, lead us out to run, Chlo." Sirius bowed with a flirtatious gesture dramatically.

I curtsied sweetly and said. "Thank you, kind sir." The others trailed after Anubis and I. When we entered the hall, people stared at Anubis in confuzzlement. Dogs weren't allowed, right? He growled protectively. I pressed my fingers into his scruff gently and muttered, "An-" in Gaelic. He quieted, but his muscles remained taunt under his fur.

"Why are we in the Great Hall?" Sirius hissed in my ear.

"To get bacon." I answered, grabbing a platter of bacon off the Gryffindor table. The others trailed after.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because bacon is awesome." I answered in my duh voice, handing him the platter and stariding towards the Entrance Hall. The others followed. I turned and frowned at the plate of bacon. "There isn't enough bacon here. Anubis, beir orm bagún." Anubis felt me lift the restraining fingers from his neck and barked happily, running swiftly into the hall. He barked sharply at the Slytherins, who cowered from the huge dog.

"Miss Meadows, please reel in Anubis." Dumbledore told me kindly. He really had taken a particular liking to Anubis.

"Just wait, Professor." I said. Anubis charged the table, causing them to scream and jump out of the way. Anubis jumped on the bench and grabbed another platter. He trotted back to me, proudly presenting me with the bacon. "Bacon!" I cried happily, ignoring the others laughter. " Buachaill maith, tá tú a thuill an." I presented him with a price in turn. He snapped it up with gusto, and I laughed. Sirius stared at Anubis.

"Whys your dog so damn smart?" He asked me, looking at Anubis in shock.

"Because I feed him bacon!" I told him proudly. We left the castle laughing.

This is my paragraph break** :) **** :)

We walked across the grounds, heading for the tree where Sirius and I met. He was telling the story and they were all laughing and saying 'Smooth Chloe!' and I was scowling when the girls caught up to us. I turned, and started laughing. Naomi had obviously dressed them. They were wearing tight fitting outfits and short shorts. Of course, I was too but I was wearing stuff over it. Tess, modest Tess, had insisted on her yoga pants. The boys were drooling on themselves. I was at the look on Lily's face. She was so embarrassed. Naomi was smiling smugly and Aura was looking pretty pleased with herself as well. Nic was ignoring Remus's eyes on her by pulling her black curls up in a ponytail. Jaz was pretending not to notice anything and Layla shifted nervously.

"Lily, will you marry me?" James asked breathlessly. Lily blushed and smacked him upside the head before turning to run off around the lake.

"We are going on a run right? So run!" she shrieked over her shoulder. Before heading after Lily I Banished my sweatshirt and pants back to my room, leaving me in my jogging clothes. I caught up to Lily quickly, considering I did this almost every morning. Tess, who usually ran with me, flanked me. I was slightly surprised when Sirius and James kept up fairly easily. Remus was a couple meters behind with Nic who was pretty quick. Naomi was right next to Lily, hissing quietly in her ear. Aura was watching Nic and Remus with interest, a few feet away, but beside them. Peter did not surprise me, lagging behind as I had expected. We ran all the way around the lake. My lungs burned but I kept Sirius's pace. He had longer legs and hours of Quidditch on his side but I was not backing down. James, Lily, and Naomi had fallen far behind, by choice I suspected. Sirius glanced at me, his shaggy black hair whipping across his face. He brushed it out of his eyes, looking irritated. I ignored my legs screaming at me to rest and thanked whoever was up there that my reddish curls were pulled back. Just as I thought this one red cork screw fell in my face. I growled and shoved it away. I pushed myself harder, sweat dripping down my face, darkening my hair. But Sirius stayed beside me. Suddenly, a tree root ruined me. I fell forward and hit the ground with a thump, feeling pain spread throughout my body.

"I win!" yelled Sirius, doing a stupid victory dance. I swore loudly in Gaelic, causing Sirius to glance at me. His face fell dramatically.

"Chloe, are you ok?" he rushed over to me.

"Fine." I growled, pushing my curls out of my face. He helped me to my feet and I struggled to ignore the sharp stabbing pain in my ankle.

"I win." he told me smugly. I glared, and without thinking, shoved him. Hard. He stumbled back and thinking just as much as I had grabbed my wrist to steady himself. Suddenly, we were falling, tumbling down a slope neither of us had noticed. We rolled for a ridiculously long time, twigs and leaves sticking to my clothes and hair. When we stopped at the bottom, I somehow ended up on top of him. We both froze.

"Chloe, Sirius! Where are you guys? Are you ok?" I heard James's voice but didn't move.

Lily's voice joined James's, sounding exasperated and angry. "Of course they're not, Potter, otherwise they'd be answering." She said slowly and dryly.

"Whatever you say, Lilykins." he answered brightly. I swear, nothing brings that guy down. "Sirius, Chlo-" his voice trailed off mid sentence when he caught sight of us.

"What happened James, did you find them?" in my shock and horror, some small part of my brain registered that she called him James. I stared into stormy gray eyes reflecting my own shock, still too stunned to move. "Jam- Oh. My. God." Lily had joined us. We still couldn't move. I vaguely heard the others find us. I regained my senses and put my hands swiftly on his chest and pushed my self up. Sirius scrambled to his feet at almost the same time. Layla giggled. I forced myself not to blush and to speak.

"We fell down the hill. It was kinda fun." I turned to Sirius, knowing all the words I said could easily backfire. "Wanna go again?"

He studied me carefully and then nodded slowly. " I prayed they would take our feeble distraction and not point out the dirtiness they could imply.

"I'll roll with you." James agreed, grinning evilly at Sirius. I sighed inwardly as Tess frowned at me. We headed up the hill, all chatting except for Sirius and I. I felt really weird. It was like I actually... Missed... Being on top of him. I shivered involuntary at the thought. When we got to the top, the others looked at me.

"Here we go." I got down on my side and rolled. Anubis copied me. The others soon followed. Soon, we were all rolling down the hill laughing before running to do it again. When I rolled down for the umpteenth time, Sirius and I ended up next to each other again. I put my hand up to shield my face from the sun. Sirius tapped my hand gently with one finger.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to my ring.

"That's my Claddagh ring." I explained. "The crown stands for loyalty, the hands stand for friendship, and the heart for love, obviously. If the heart is facing towards you, it means you belong to someone."

"Oh." he smiled at me. "Cool."

"Thanks." I responded.

He stood up and offered me a hand. "Come on Chlo, let's go and enjoy this extremely childish, but weirdly awesome activity." I grinned and took it.

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long! This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, who gave me the most awesome price of advice while I wrote this chapter. "If you want to make something crazy crazier, do a flip with fifty cats in your mouth." hehe. Ok, I have a challenge for you, my friends. Here are the next five chapter titles, but they ate mixed up. I dare you to put them in the right order. Ready, go.

Chloe the Matchmaker

**Remus Lupin's Furry Little Problem**

**Sirius's Stupid Party: The Fun**

Bacon: Gods Gift to Man

**Sirius's Stupid Party:The Prep**

Reviewer Responses!

Pebble: thank you, I'm bowing dramatically.

Soccerisawesome: I don't play soccer but my best friend does. I'm too lazy! Thank you, and please keep reviewing.

Pebble again: I did forget your play! I'm sowy.. :(

My lovely guests: I'm sorry! I have it all planned out and I already started chapter 8 so no worries. I counted all my chapter titles, it should be around 75 chapters in all. Crazy, right?

Translations that I forgot before:

1. Heel

2. Anubis,fetch me the bacon

3. Good boy, you've earned this.


	8. Bacon: Gods Gift To Man

AN: This is dedicated in seven ways, ironically. (this is a long list you don't have to read...)

1. Melanie, my old and frail mouse. Mels, keep goin strong!

2. Chocolate, the guinea pig whose back leg joints are frozen. Feel better Sweet!

3. My awesome supportive parents, love you Dad, but if you don't review I will be forced to shun you.

4. Those poor people who were hurt and killed at the marathon bombings. Boston stays strong! They caught those bombers! Well, one died but that's beside the point.

5. My best friend and her mom who was running the marathon. She's fine though, don't worry.

6. Kiva. Said and done.

7. My bros, one is sick, the other just had warts dug out of his feet. Poor guys.

We rolled and rolled and rolled. Well, all except Naomi, who refused with a vehement, "No way in hell! I'm not four!" and stalked off to sunbathe. I don't know why it was so fun, it just was. I rolled down with Sirius over and over. (Oh, shut up, it's not like it's a particularly romantic activity!) until my cat wandered up to us, looking for food. Isis sat on top of the hill and meowed irritatingly at anyone who walked by. Sirius then tried to convince the cat to roll down the hill with us. Isis, having the characteristics of Naomi, refused to get her super long fluffy white fur dirty. Merlin forbid, my vain girly cat.

"OH JUST ROLL DOWN THE HILL YOU STUPID CAT! THE DOG DID IT!" Sirius yelled, gesturing frantically at Anubis, who barked loudly and rolled down the hill.

"Sirius, leave Isis alone." I said. James, his hair even messier than usual, looked at me funny.

"Why do you name your animals after Egyptian gods? What's your owls name, Set?" he chuckled at his own wit. I rolled my eyes, then answered him kinda sheepishly.

"No, his name is Ibis."

James laughed. "I should have guessed."

(I'm a geek, I knew all that off the top of my head. -Melissa)

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Lily had been approaching. She looked stunned. It was almost funny.

"How do you know all about Egyptian gods?" she asked in irritation.

James ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. He muttered something that sounded like. "Me fum... fell pounded... magic and puggle... pendication."

"What?" Lily tapped her foot impatiently. James cowered. I frowned and looked at Sirius. He looked similarly irritated. James had done nothing wrong and Lily was angry for no reason. James had weird knowledge, so what?

"Uh, my Mum feels like I should have a well rounded muggle and magic education." he said, louder and clearer, but with even more fear.

"Well... What... You... Urgh!" Lily spluttered before turning and storming off. James hung his head. I felt angry.

"She'll never like me, will she?" James said sadly. "Well, Chloe, Padfoot, answer!" he cried frantically.

"Just wait, James. Chloe's on a rampage." I said darkly.

"What?" he asked, surprised. James looked distinctly horrified. "No, please, Chloe, she'll take it out on me!" I was already leaving. "Please, NO, CHLOE!"

I left my friends behind quickly, furiously picking twigs and leaves out of my reddish curls. I found Lily soon after storming through the castle, sitting on her bed reading.

"Lily, we need to have a chit chat." I said. She shut her book with an audible snap.

"About what?" she raised her meadow green eyes to meet my chocolate brown.

"Stop judging and being unnecessarily mad at James. That is all, carry on." Lily gaped at me for a full ten seconds before exploding.

"He put you up to this, didn't he? Well, I can do whatever I want." I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

"No, he didn't." I kept my cool. I wasn't going to let my temper rule my life. I was as cool as a cucumber. Wait, cool as a cucumber? That's weird. What about warm cucumbers? Wait, Lily's yelling at me. Focus, Chloe, focus.

"-Ames Potter is totally immature and I have every right to be mad at him be-"

I wonder if cucumbers really are cool...

"- He always embarrasses me and his head is bigger than your dog-"

If a cucumber is cold, it can easily become warm.

"I hate the way he asks me out all the time when everyone knows he doesn't really care about me or my-"

So that means the analogy is completely pointless.

"-Mary McDonald said he cares about me and I said-"

If this metaphor is a dud, what others are?

"-And I was so mad but he just took it all in stride-"

I know from experience that sugar does not help the medicine go down.

"-And then he jinxed Severus! Who, I guess deserved it, but that's beside the-"

It just wastes perfectly good sugar and makes it taste like medicine!

"-And I asked him to stop and he said, 'Whatever you say, Evans.' and I was-"

The phrase, 'Ugly as a hag.'

"-And Tuney told me to slap him and stop bothering her with my petty problems-"

What if there were beautiful hags out there?

"-And I told myself, 'Lily, he may be very very good looking but his personality is as ugly as a hag-'"

There it is again, ugly hag- wait, what?

Lily was frozen in shock, all the fight gone, rant dried up.

"Did you just call James good looking?"

"Uh, no?" Lily tried desperately.

"You did." I accused.

"Ok, maybe, but I still hate his personality Chloe! It, HE'S, disgusting!"

I chuckled. "You just keep telling yourself that Lils."

"Chloe, get back here-"

"LIVE IN DENIAL!" I yelled, running down the stairs, Lily's screams following me.

"STOP SPREADING YOUR WILDLY MISLEAD LIES CHLOE!"

Xxxxxxparagraphbreak:):):):):)

I was on the hunt for bacon. I sniffed the air as I crept into the Great Hall for lunch. I poked Anubis in the side.

**"An bhfuil tú boladh bagún, bud?" he grunted slightly, signaling the affirmative. "Dea." I hissed back. I tiptoed to the table, getting word looks from people in the process. I was used to this. **

"Do you need help, Miss?" a small first year asked me.

"No, go away! I'm bacon hunting." I snapped.

He blanched slightly. "That's very rude. You know, my mother always says-"

"Whats your name, kid?" I frowned at the annoying little bugger.

"Connor, Connor McMillan." he answered brightly, opening his moth to speak more but I cut him off.

"Shut up, Connor." I said, equally brightly. I turned and walked normally toward the table, plunking down next to a sniggering Layla. "What's funny?" I asked her, grabbing the coveted bacon. She giggled again as I fed Anubis some bacon. I felt his head bobbing against my leg as he scarfed it down.

"Nic's in looooove!" Layla crowed. Nic shot her a dirty look.

"Oh, I already noticed. Soooo, obvious." I said, using my best girl talk voice. Nic handed me my well deserved dirty look.

"We all noticed, Girrrrl." Aura rolled the 'r' dramatically. Tess laughed suggestively. Nic glared like the world was angering. I stood up on my bench and conducted a round of singing.

"NIC AND REMUS, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Who are we mocking?" Sirius threw himself onto the bench beside me as Nic glowered at her steak. "Show me the object of ridicule!"

"Ni-ic ha-has a crush on Re-Remus." Tess stuttered. My shy sister. Sirius looked at Nic, who was flushing while moodily stabbing her steak, probably picturing our faces. Sirius grinned evilly.

"Well that's good, because he has a crush on you." Nic dropped her knife in surprise.

"I knew it!" I yelled loudly, my voice echoing around the Hall, making it sound like a hundred Chloe's were yelling. People looked at me. I grinned and bowed for them.

"I'm surprised people don't all know you. Your always attracting their attention." Remus had joined us, sitting down in front of me. "What'd I miss?" he asked us. He studied us with interest, probably because we were being quite interesting. Us girls were giggling and grinning evilly. Nic was staring at Sirius with her mouth hanging open, and Sirius was laughing his butt off.

"Nic-humph!" I started, but Nic jumped at me, returning to life like a cheetah, springing to cover my mouth with her hand. Remus looked at us curiously.

"Chloe means, Mick has a parrot!" Nic invented wildly. Remus, extremely skeptical, looked around at Mick Taylor, who, predictably, did not have a parrot.

"Oh, that's neat." he said suspiciously. I glared at Nic. She pulled her hand away super quickly. Layla giggled. Again. I went back to my chicken with gusto, angry at Nic for ruining my fun.

"Oh, Chloe, look." Tess hissed in my ear. I looked at the people she was pointing at and groaned.

"Damn it, guys, I'm not here." I whispered at my mostly bewildered friends.

"What?" Layla asked as I slipped under the table.

"Barbie." Nic explained.

"What about her?" Sirius asked as Layla 'Oohed' in realization.

"Have you ever actually talked to her?" I asked from my position next to his leg.

"No, why?"

"Chloe dear!" I started chanting sweat words in multiple different languages under my breath, causing Sirius to chuckle softy. I hit his leg.

"Oh, you just missed her Barbie!" Nic said.

"Oh, drat!" Barbie simpered, snapping her fingers. "Ken and I were going to tell her Brittany Chad is looking for her."

That's right, Barbie's boyfriend Ken. And they looked the part too. Barbie had impossibly tan skin and platinum blonde hair, matching the dolls description perfectly. Ken looked like a big living Ken doll. Barbie also happened to be the most annoying person on the planet.

"Oh, Layla Dear, your hair looks fantastic sweetums! And Nicolette, what a cute top! Absolutely fantabulous!" I used a particularly bad word in Gaelic, causing Tess to wince slightly, attracting Barbie's attention. "Tessa! What did you do to your nails! Gorgeous!" Tess nodded, smiling shyly.

"So Barbie, why does Brittany need Chloe?" Nic diverted Barbie's short attention span with ease. Barbie giggled girlishly, making me want to gag.

"Oh, Britty wants Chloe to spill secrets on Sirius Black for the Fan Club!" Barbie waved at Sirius, smiling in a creepily upbeat way. "Duh honey!"

"Duh indeed." Nic agreed quietly. Sirius was looking appalled.

"Bye Darlings!" Barbie called. "Come on, Ken." Barbie towed Ken around like an accessory. I wasn't sure he could talk. When I was sure she was gone, I climbed out.

"Phew!" I sighed.

"Phew! Who had to do all the work!" Nic fumed.

"Wow." Sirius commented, still looking stunned.

"Barbie." Nic agreed, cooling slightly.

"Barbie." I sighed again.

"Chloe!" another voice yelled.

"Not again!" I cried before turning to see my attacker. A girl with cute shoulder length black hair and dark skin was hurrying over to me.

"Kay!" I yelled, hugging her.

"Hi Kay." Nic and Layla intoned while Tess squealed and hugged her too.

"How's Doe?" I quickly asked.

"That's actually why I came over here." my cousin said. "Doe sent me a letter saying she got into the Auror program!" we cheered. Aura coughed meaningfully behind me.

"Oh guys, here, meet Tess and I's cousin Kaylani."

"Hi." Aura greeted.

"Ooo, Tess, I heard last Monday you made some new friends. Good on you, Tess!" Tess blushed, the redness creeping up her cheeks in the same familiar way. I laughed.

"Kaylani, come on!" a voice called.

"Coming Tiffy!" Kaylani yelled back before turning to us. "Bye guys, see you later?" she asked.

"Yeah! Say hi to Nessie for us!" I called.

"Sure!" Kay answered, disappearing under her boyfriends arm. I had to learn his name. Tess and I sat back down.

"We escaped Barbie." I pointed out.

"You, escaped Barbie." Nic growled.

"Why does my stalker want to talk to you?" Sirius interrupted Nics angry monologue.

"Because," I sighed, "Brittany thinks because I'm a 6th year Griffindor I have secret information on you."

He looked at me with the same expression of horror he had when Barbie explained this.

"I know." I sighed again. I seem to be doing that a lot. I turned back to my food. Where was my bacon?

"Where's my bacon?" I asked. Tess giggled. I looked over at her. She, Aura, Nic, and Remus were munching on my bacon happily. Sirius chuckled.

"Bacon, is gods gift to man."

OMG guys I'msosorry! It's been a crazy vacation week and I'm really tierd. No, excuses are for the weak, Melissa! My subconscious is right, kittens, sorry. Anyways, here is my chapter. I have nothing else to add except, Read, Review, Snowboard, wait, no, Favorite. Yeah, I can't snowboard. I can, however, make really realistic clay things. And color stuff in. And run a mile in around 12 minutes, and do 30 curl ups. Uh, yay me? Next point.

NO ONE BESIDES KIVA AND MY MOTHER REVIEWED! TWO REVEIWS!? REALLY PEOPLE! IM SO MAD RIGHT NOW I COULD FLIP

A TABLE! REVIEW! the mother part is soooo sad.

And uhhh, thanks mom, love you too.

Kiva, you only got it right cause I sent you the whole thing!

My challenge still stands people who don't bother to review. Meanies. I will single you all out if you don't. SINGLE. YOU. OUT.


	9. Ben

**I watched Tess as she sat on the rhino with ease, as if she had been doing it all your life. **

"Tess, get that rhino over here!" yelled those boys. Those boys all loved Tess and ignored me. Oh, poor me. I'm so lonely. I told Professor McGonagall this and she yelled,

"Then eat a banana!" and threw one at my face. She nailed me in the eye. When I had blinked away the resulting tears, I saw something really weird. The Marauders were a band. James was lead guitarist, Remus was drumming, Peter was on an electric keyboard, and Sirius was singing.

"One, two, three, go!" he yelled, and they started playing. They were surprisingly good.

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

I stared at him like he was insane. People began worshiping Tess behind me.

**But your the one that I want,**

But your the one that I want, yeah

Wha...?"

Yeah, front page magazine,

James shoved a magazine at me, at sure enough, Tess adorned the cover.

Everyone says that she's the queen

"Tess is the queen!" those boys carried a crowned Tess around.

But that's you to me

Remus put Tess's crown on my head. Tess's worshippers shouted angrily.

And I just want to let you know that

She likes the flashing lights

Those boys and Tess danced under flashing multicolored lights.

I love the way you like candle lights

Peter gave me a candle.

Stay close to my side

I just want a chance to show you that

Sirius pulled me to his side, and pointed to a huge 50 foot banner and sang the words on it.

If only you could believe in yourself the way I believe in you

I-I do (but you're the one that I want)

If only you see all of the beautiful things I see in you

Suddenly my skin was see through and flowers and hearts danced around under it.

It's true-oo-oo-oo

The boys all crooned.

IS THAT I LINE BREAKER!?

I woke with a start. Sirius was standing over me.

"Hi Chloe!" he whisper-shouted.

"Sirius, wha?" I looked at my arm. Ok, skin not see through.

"Why were you humming?" he asked.

"Oh."

It was a dream!

"It was a really, really, weird dream."

"Was I in it?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" I snorted. He pouted innocently. Suddenly, I realized he was next to my bed. In the girls dormitory.

"How are you even up here?" I asked in horror.

He smirked. "That's for me to know, and you to have dreams about." he waved his arms dramatically as he crept from the room. "Time for schooooooooolllllll!" he cried as he descended the stairs. I jumped from my bed and ran to the top of the stairs. He was already at the bottom. "Byeeeeeee Chlooooooeeeee!"

He yelled. I was at a loss. I walked slowly back to my bed, but along the way I saw the time.

"SIRIUS!"

ANOTHER LINE BREAKER!?

I hated Mondays. Double Potions sucked. I was sitting at my table with my head on my arms, banging my head on my wrists. I was so tired, because someone had decided to wake me up at 2:00 in the morning for no reason. And he rolled out of bed looking like a god because he didn't spend the whole night worrying about how I could get into his room. Because I knew the stairs weren't broken. The first thing I had done was shove Annoying Connor on them and he slid down that slide.

"Aww, is Chlobear tired?" Sirius cooed, walking up to us. I groaned into my arms.

"2:00 in the morning, you jerk." he sniggered gleefully.

"I know right?" he giggled like one of my many little sisters. I have way to many of those. I didn't like to tell people about them because then I received pity. I hate pity almost as much as I hate Mondays. He strode over to the table all the Marauders always claimed.

"Help us Chloe." Tess ordered. I groaned. Nic, Layla, Tess, and I were supposed to be making a Dreamless Sleep Potion. I wasn't really helping and the others weren't letting Nic any where near it.

"Cut up the frog liver." Layla suggested. I lifted my head to glare at her. She smiled brightly. I pulled the bowl of frog liver to me. It was squishy. I decided to throw it at Sirius. The frog liver was air born and then splat! Bulls eye! To Remus's face.

"Sorry Remus!" I called.

"It's ok Chloe." he called back graciously while his friends laughed uproariously at him. He levitated my my frog liver back to me like a gentleman and dried himself off. Old Sluggy pretended not to notice. James and Sirius were still laughing, so I walked over to their table and picked up Remus's frog liver. He filched visibly. I snorted.

"I'm not aiming for you, Lupin." he looked distinctly relived. I then proceeded to drop my frog liver on Sirius's head. He screamed like a little girl as I walked back to my table.

"Feel better, Chlo?" Tess asked without looking up from the moonstone powder she was measuring.

"Very." I replied.

Sbehofbornobekpxhtfnofdbogdbpnd

Later it was homework time in the library. Yay. Note the sarcasm. I was scribbling away at my DADA homework. An essay about Defense Spells, easy as pie. Mmm, pie. Sirius was plotting his own demise in Divination, James was drawing a dragon for Care of Magical Creatures, Remus was reading, Lily was the components in the draft of living death, Naomi was painting her fingernails blue, Peter was napping, Jaz was trying to point out to Sirius that llamas didn't eat meat and therefore couldn't eat him alive, Layla was lazily labeling her dragon, Aura was charming a toad to dance ballet, and Tess was transfiguring a book into baloney. All in all, it was a regular nice day.

"Chloe, llamas could eat me, right?" Sirius asked.

"No, they are herbivores." I replied. Jaz made a 'thank you' gesture. "Say Anubis ate you." I said, poking the black lab with my toe.

"Thanks!" he grinned, scrawling it down.

"The tail bone is connected to the spine, right?" Layla asked Lily.

"Yep, ooh, I forgot Deadly Nightshade!" Lily cried.

"Merlin forbid." James muttered, leaning back in his hard wooden chair.

"What was that?" Lily asked sharply. James's body tensed.

"Nothing Flower!" James sang worriedly.

"It better have been nothing, Potter." Lily growled.

"It was, Evans." James replied.

"Ooh, it looks like we're back on last names, everyone!" Sirius called, and immediately everyone began talking.

"Croft, get your dancing toad off my dragon!"

"I'm sorry Brown, it was an accident."

"Llamas can't eat you, Black!"

"They can eat me if I want, Tucker!"

"Ivy, I smudged your thumb."

"Damn it, Meadows, how dare you!"

Lily scowled while James laughed and joined in.

Fhtfktvjynymjhjjnunfhigekuskptfkiei

Naomi was still mad about her thumb, so when she left, Aura and I followed at a respectful distance. Aura walked next to me.

"Chloe, she's just mad about that, 'True Love' thing."

"I know." I hissed back. And, ironically, just as we said this, Naomi turned a corner and ran headlong into a boy. They both took a tumble and Naomi's homework spewed everywhere. The guy dropped his one lone book. It landed in front of me.

"Naomi!" Aura and I cried, running forward to help her but the guy beat us to it.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." the guy stood up quickly and helped Naomi to her feet. Then he scooped up all her papers and handed them to her. She took them while staring at him. I could see why he caught her attention. He was good looking, with short shiny black hair and slightly dark skin and bright brown eyes. I didn't recognize him and he looked to be older but no one was out of Naomi's league.

"Hi." he said after he handed Naomi her stuff. "I don't think I know you. I'm Ben." he stuck out his hand.

"Naomi." Naomi answered.

"Chloe." I butted in.

"Aurora." Aura put in.

"Hi." Ben smiled. "Well, it's been wonderful but I'm late for DADA..." he held out the book he had scooped off the floor. The cover read: Werewolves: Monsters or Misunderstood Wizards? I frowned at it, a plan slowly forming in my mind. Ben took his leave. Naomi was still in shock.

"His name starts with a B." she commented worriedly.

"Yeah," I muttered, "It does."

Cyjdglgdbjdgkicvhhjbghjrhhebkfejoh

We burst into the common room, running full tilt. Our friends were there and they called out to us as we rushed past them, running up the girls stairs.

"She should be there." I panted. We rushed into the 7th year girls room. "Yes," I gasped, " She's here."

My sister looked up, startled. She was sitting cross legged on her bed with her three best friends. Meg was sitting behind her, brushing my sisters long brown hair. Alex was reading a book, while Teryn was attempting to curl her hair with her wand.

"Chloe, what's up?" Alex called, peaking over her book.

"You guys," I began to Naomi and Aura," "This is my sister Vanessa, and her friends Meg, Teryn, and Alex." they waved. My friends looked shocked, probably because Vanessa and Co. were shocking. For one, they all had dyed their hair except Vanessa. Meg had brown curly hair with purple streaks, Alex had straight black hair and green streaks, and Teryn had blonde hair with one red streak. "Guys, Aura and Naomi."

"Nice to meet you, what brings you to our humble abode." Alex asked.

"Do you know a Ben, dark hair, skin to match?" I asked.

"Yep." they chorused. I turned to their Gossip Girl, Teryn.

"Spill." she jumped on the bed in front of us and began to rant.

"His name is Benjamin Brandon Bell," we all gasped dramatically. Naomi turned white. "And he's a Ravenclaw. He's smart, good looking, and really nice. He loves to tutor other the younger kids. But he's also got a darker side. He and his ex Tina Storm were together since 5th year, but they broke up last week and no one can figure out why." she took a deep breath. "An E in Astronomy-"

"Ok, that's enough." I cut her off.

"Stalker." Alex muttered. Teryn glared at her.

"Alexandria Isabella Giovanni, fully Italian, she and her boyfriend Cole Matthews have been together since 5th year also-"

"Shut up." Alex snapped.

"Were just gonna go now." I told Vanessa over Alex and Teryns argument. She rolled her eyes at them and waved. I heard Meg yell 'I love Cole!' at the top of her voice to get Alex to listen to her as we beat a hasty retreat. We rushed Naomi over to our friends, only making one stop along the way. We stopped at a red armchair being occupied by none other than Cole Matthews.

"Cole, be prepared to fix Alex, she and Teryn are fighting again." I told him.

"Got it." he answered, absentmindedly strumming his base guitar.

"Hey, you guys playing at Sirius's party?"

"Yep." he nodded.

"Cool!" I dragged Aura and Naomi away. When we reached our friends, they looked at us expectantly.

"Uh," I looked at Naomi. "We may have just met Naomi's true love."

AN: I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! I had two First Communions to attend out of state and a Chorus Competition.(we got best overall chorus of any one was interested.) ok, about the chapter. Yes, Ben and Naomi end up together. I got a review wanting action and conflict so I thought I'd say, it is coming! It's a little slow right now, but I need to set up my party. (Ahem, Sirius's party.) I wouldn't just leave so many good Slytherin toys lying around. Um... Oh yeah, Alex, Teryn, and Meg. Just needed Vanessa to have friends. They will be mentioned, and return just once, mabye twice, no more. Cole too. (No Kiva, he was not named after THAT Cole.) Ooh, and Chloe's load of younger sisters. There are a lot. They will be in this a lot during the summer, so if you can't remember don't sweat it. It doesn't really matter. They're just little sisters. There are 10 Meadows girls in all. Including Tess, Chloe, and Vanessa. Um, I think that's all. The dream at the beginning was random and weird, huh?

Reviewer Responses!

Lupinismywerewolf: I love your name! Thank you so much and don't worry, there will be. I could never hate a fellow Lupin Lover!

. . : I didn't and I'm sorry and I promise you it will never happen again. I have your names problem all the time.

**Is-maith-liom-Uachtar-: thank you so much! I wish I could speak it, but me and my Irish genes just have a Caladah ring. Ugh, I'm to lazy to see if that was spelled correctly...**

Ravenpaw is awesome: me too bro! Why am I Mrs. Cheeseit? I don't remember a Mr. Cheeseit...

Pebble900: Yes Kiva, it is may, and I thought of snowboards! Deal with it! I'm gonna quote Angry Brian and say: I HATE YOU YOU SON OF A FILL IN THE BLANK!

PadfootandMoony: Of course it was you, Ems, I don't know any other people who's moms ran the marathon! Thank you and keep reviewing my friend! Or else Abby will kill you with a bus if I remember correctly.

Review Kittens! So, it's late and I'm not supposed to be up right now... So you saw nothing, you read nothing...

-Melissa, the girl who will stalk you until you review... Happy Mothers Day! I love you Mom!


	10. And Then I Ruin Everything

**"What?" was the first word out of Lily's mouth. Everyone was shocked. The girls surrounded Naomi, asking questions like 'Whats he like?' and 'Is he nice!' while the boys passed each other money. I stood on the edge of the madness and thought, my plan from before swirling around in my mind. **

"Remus has something to tell us!"

And that was my brilliant plan. I know, I know. Great going Chloe! Just yell out he has something to say. And I'm the future of wizard kind. I'm scared for future children.

Everyone froze mid step. Sirius and James shot me horrified glances and Remus gaped at me. Suddenly, his face, so torn with emotion, cleared abruptly.

"Yes." he said quietly. "I do."

Personally, I was shocked. I had expected him to dodge this until I grew inpatient and told them myself. I was going to write a song, but I was too plagued with inspiration for James's song. I felt like we had all been friends forever, and I knew the others felt the same. Sure, it had only been like three weeks, but the girls minus Aura I had know for a long time. Remus I knew well enough to know this was hard for him. I felt kinda bad for forcing it on him, but then again, I didn't. I knew they wouldn't judge him, but I also knew he didn't know that. James and Sirius were simultaneously furious and stunned. I had made them so mad, but Remus had surprised them. But I knew they would get over it. What I was doing, was a good thing. I hoped.

"You guys, might want to sit down." Remus said quietly. The others obeyed, but I remained standing. James collapsed on an armchair, and Lily sat on the floor at his feet. Normally, this would have pleased me, but this was not the time. Remus took a deep breath.

"You all know me right?"

Oh, he was going to give a speech was he? I don't know what I was expecting, that he would just yell it? I was extremely glad I had had the insight to steal my sisters book when I was in her room.

"Well, I have to tell you..." he couldn't say it. I had to help. So I stood on the couch behind him, swallowed, hoped I wasn't making a huge mistake, and held the stolen book over his head.

Silence.

I closed my eyes tight so I didn't have to see the shocked faces, but they snapped open when I heard movement. I looked over to see my sister standing awkwardly at the side of our group.

"Um, Chloe, I need my book back." I numbly handed her her copy of Werewolfs: Monsters or Misunderstood Wizards?

"I didn't hear or see anything." Vanessa whispered, before disappearing up the stairs to the girls room. Remus, looking much like a cornered rabbit, fled the room.

"Remus!" I turned to see Nic. She was crying silently but she did call out to him. But he didn't turn around. This was NOT going according to plan.

"Nice going Chloe!" James growled, the anger I had known was coming boiling over. I hung my head.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sirius snapped.

"I will if I want to!"

Peter glanced between them, horrified. James stormed off up the boys stairs and Sirius huffed. Peter squeaked in alarm. And in five minutes, I had successfully broken up the Marauders.

By the next day most of our group wasn't talking to each other. There were now sides. The 'Chloe is an evil skank side' and the 'Chloe isn't so bad side.' I wasn't so sure what side I was on, but the others had all picked. James was the head of the 'Chloe is and evil skank side,' or C.E.S. side. He was absolutely furious with me. Nicolette was a mess. Anything would set her off. She wasn't even capable of picking a side. Layla, sweet Layla, hated me for ruining her best friend. She was the firm co. president of C.E.S. Naomi hated Nic's blubbering so avoided Nic and Layla and stayed with C. I. S. B. side. Tess was the leader of that side, with, to my surprise, Sirius as a close second. They were fiercely loyal to me and my cause. Remus was no where to be found but Peter had chosen C. E. S. but wasn't as firm about it as James or Layla. Yeah, I knew I had screwed up but I was deeply offended by Layla's choice of side. Jasmine had been avoiding all of us before this for reasons none of us knew, so she just stopped talking to us all together. Aura was being the secretary for C. I. S. B. and was literally writing down all insults she came up with for C. E. S. Maia had chosen this moment to pretend to be friends with us again and she immediately joined C. E. S. and started hating my guts. Despite Vanessa's assurances it would all blow over soon, I would have gladly been treasurer if C. E. S. but I doubted they would take me. It was probably on Maia's list of rules.

I was feeling pretty suckish by lunch, James's insults fresh from breakfast and Transfiguration earlier that day. Tess and Sirius took their defensive seats on either side of me and Aura sat directly in front of me. Lily surprised me by sitting next to Aura. Lily was the only one who had managed to remain completely nuteral. She bounced between us and still managed not to hate me and be horrified by James and Layla's activities. Lily had not sat with us until now, and was therefore surprised when my family came trooping over with their friends to support me by sitting with me and C. I. S. B. Vanessa, Teryn, Alex, and Cole sat next to Lily and Aura and my little sister Riley pulled her friends over to sit next to Tess. Ry was in 3rd year with her friends Leo, Kiya, and Cora. Kaylani brought over her friend Marlene and they sat in Sirius's right. My defensive shield. James, Layla, and Nic strode in and sat down far away from us. I sighed. I hated this.

"Guys, I'm not hungry, can we talk later?" I asked Tess, Aura, and Sirius, a new plan forming in my mind. Cause that's just what I needed, another plan.

"Sure." Tess answered for all of them.

"Tonight at 11:00 midnight in the common room."

"Ok...?" Sirius said slowly. I got up.

"But Chloe!" Aura called.

"What?"

"11:00 isn't midnight."

"I know." I smiled for the first time in days and walked away.

I'm so sorry, my only consolation is that Kiva hasn't updated in two months. (Grr!) I actually have a poll, check it out! It's for my new series of one shots. I also should be posting on my other story's too! Because I haven't done my homework yet so instead I'm just gonna post things. Don't worry about the characters I mentioned, they are not important and are unlikely. Oh, and don't worry about updates, I'm super excited for the next chapter, it really gets the plot going! Now my favorite part...

Reviewer Responses!

Padfootandmoony: No, Em, I have another friend whose mom ran the marathon. Well, we always knew she was strange, although the bus was new... And of course they are, just not anytime soon...

Guest: I never really thought about Naomi/Remus... I think she would just get annoyed with him. They would never work out. Bens much more her speed.

Other Guest: This was actually most important to me. I've now learned I can take criticism. Yay! But seriously if you don't like it just don't read it, I don't care.

Ali: Thank you, I really appreciate your reviews! I will try and update!

**Reviwer 50 gets a whole chapter dedicated to them!**


	11. Chloe the Matchmaker

I stood in the common room in front of the fire. I glanced at the clock. It was 10:59. I watched the clock slowly change to 11:00.

It was time.

Sirius was the first there. He and I sat one the couch with Tess until we heard the Fat Lady's voice.

"What are you doing up?" we rushed to open the portrait and let Aura in.

"Thanks." she smiled at us. "Ooh, your common room is so much nicer than mine! So welcoming." I nodded and ushered them over to the couch by the fire. They sat down and looked at me expectantly. I wrung my hands before starting.

"Ok, so who believes Lily and James will get married one day?"

Aura raised her hand, Tess nodded, and Sirius sniggered and said "Yes."

"And who thinks Ben would be good for Naomi?"

Aura raised her hand again.

"I've never met him." Sirius pointed out.

I pointed at him. "Beside the point."

"Hey!" he pointed at me. "It's rude to point!"

I ignored that.

"So, why should we wait for the inevitable?" I grinned evilly. "Let's just do it ourselves."

Epic silence.

Then Tess got going. "Chloe! No! That is so manipulation and it's very wrong!"

"But Tess!" I countered. I had been planning for her to react this way. "If we already know this is going to happen we are just speeding up the process!"

Tess pondered this.

"I'm in." Aura announced. Sirius looked bored.

"Sirius?" I asked. I knew this wasn't really his thing, but I needed a boy on the inside.

"Sure, whatever." he muttered. I turned to Tess. She was frowning, her bright blue eyes glittering in the light from the dying fire.

"Come on!" Aura urged her.

"Oh, alright." Tess relented as I knew she would.

"Yes!" I punched the air before pulling out my careful plan. "First Matchmaker meeting comes to order." I said, pointing at my paper. Tess rolled her eyes and Aura leaned forward in interest. Sirius put his hands behind his head and sighed in exasperation.

"I have to do this, huh?" I nodded.

"Yep, you agreed."

He sighed again.

"Ok, let's begin." I rolled out the parchment for them to see. "Our ultimate goal pairings are Lily/James, Remus/Nic, and Naomi/Ben, or Jily, Ric, and Baomi." I got some sniggers for that. "Progress report for Jily is something I'm privately working on and I'll show you guys later. We will have to put Jily as a group plan on hold until we find Remus. There is no Ric without Remus." Sirius raised his hand. "Sirius." I called on him.

"Ric?" he asked scathingly.

"It's just easier to say." I explained, tapping my foot nervously. "So, Sirius, any idea where Remus is?"

He frowned, scratching his chin. "I might have an idea, but you guys can't come unless you swear on your mothers grave you won't tell."

I nodded. "Cool, I don't even like my mother."

He chuckled. "Me neither, that's why we always swear on her."

I laughed. "I might have to borrow that idea."

Aura coughed loudly and meaningfully. "Whenever you guys are done with the touching stuff, I want to know what you want us to do."

I cleared my throat. "Yes, well, Sirius, I actually have a mission for you." he looked at me with interest. "Yeah. Don't cancel that party. We need to pull some strings, but I think I can have some kick ass songs written for some people to perform." the others nodded.

"Sounds good." Aura agreed.

"I still think that this is really wrong." Tess complained, fear shimmering in her ice blue eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "But are you still gonna do it?"

She hesitated, before nodding. "Yes." the others sniggered. Tess glared.

After Sirius agreed to continue his party, he rushed off to plan it, considering tomorrow was Saturday. Aura took her leave soon after, leaving just Tess and I. I took out my book and began writing down lyrics for a special song I was preparing for Naomi. Tess stared into the fire, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Chloe?" she whispered, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Yeah?" I muttered, scribbling down a line.

"Are you writing about Mulciber?" I froze as she hissed the forbidden name. I set my pen down slowly and turned to her.

"Shh. Be careful. You never know when she might be listening." I whispered back. "But yeah. I am."

We stared into the fire together, plagued by thoughts of the old Naomi and her Slytherin clique.

Naomi Ivy moved to Hogwarts in the 4th year from France. The minute she was introduced, the Slytherins took her under their wings. Next thing we knew, sweet caring Naomi was dating Mulciber. But he was cheating on her. We knew it. But she was too naive. When we finally proved it to her, she was utterly broken. But then, she changed. She took his betrayed and turned it into hatred, turning all her anger on the Slytherins. She became hard and mean and was impossible to like. She created this outer shell that no one could penetrate. The change astounded everyone. As soon as she opened her eyes, she became friends with us. She started to fight against prejudice, and love being a Gryffindor. And so began our little group. But Naomi hadn't really shown this to Mulciber. But I was going to change that.

Hi guys. I'm sorry, it's been so long! It was kinda short, but the next one will be longer. So we get to see a new part of Naomi, and the plot finally begins! Chloe The Matchmaker surfaces. This will be very, very, important. Chloe is quite a meddler. The long awaited party is next, and we will see Naomi, Ben, Mulciber, and all in the same room. A virtual cookie to whoever guesses the song Naomi will sing. And, 50th reviewer still gets a chapter. Vote on my poll, and I have written a Chloe/Sirius one shot foreveryone who has reviewed, favorites, or followed this story. Thanks guys, I love you.

Special question: What's the name of my mouse? Hint: It's a Harry Potter name.

Reviewer Responses!

PadfootandMoony: Thanks Em! Keep trying, the reviews are still on 30.

Ravenpaw is awesome: Thanks bro!

Pebble900: Thanks Kives. You know I was just kidding around.

Ok, review now. Right now. Go do it. You know you want to! Oh, and you are totally aloud to give me constructive criticism! I forgot to say that earlier...

Love and puppies,

Melissa.

Quote:

Readers live a thousand lives. So live longer. And read a book.  
- Me


	12. The Party Part One

Dudes, I forgot! This is Bulletproof by La Roux. I'm sorry, I don't own it.

I ran as fast as I could down the hallway, the ridiculous flats Naomi and Lily had forced on me slapping the stone was I ran. I skidded to a halt in front of the hall and leaned sideways to peer at my reflection in the large glass jar of rubies that held our points. Naomi had pulled out all the stops for our outfits that evening. She forced us ( Lily, Aura, Tess, and I) to skip class (oh darn, I really wanted to go to potions!) So she could pretend we were giant Barbie dolls. I looked like a totally different person. Tess, Layla, Nic, and I had always kept to ourselves, never really drawing attention. But Naomi had told me that I was an attention grabber, and she wanted me to dress like one. But, of course, not to outshine her.

She dressed me up in a tight red dress that went to my knees that wasn't exactly slutty, but wasn't very modest either. She had pulled my hair up in a pony tail, which I had never really worn before. It was just too much work to get it up there. I had refused heels so she had put me in the most uncomfortable pair of flats ever made. She had lightly dusted some make up on me and announced I was ready to go. By that time Lily was already there in a flowing golden gown and Naomi was making a fashionably late entrance, so I was left to run to try to make it to my own party on time. I loitered in the shadows for a second, catching my breath and letting the red fade from my cheeks. When at last I felt presentable, I entered the Great Hall.

Sirius had done an excellent job, I realized, when I saw the hall. Of course, I had helped, but his last minute touches just brought it all together. It was themed red and gold, just to spite the Slytherins. Tables shoved against the walls were covered with food. The hall was filled to the brim with kids of all ages from all different houses, wearing all assortments from dress robes to pretty dresses. I saw Frank Longbottom swing his girlfriend Alice around in a circle to the music playing in the center of the hall. Alice was a great influence on poor shy Frank, who probably wouldn't have been able to work up the courage to come to the party, let alone have fun. I weaved through the hoard, looking for-

"Chloe! Merlin, where have you been? Never mind, get over here so we can talk about your songs!" Sirius called, striding through the crowd, which parted for him like he was royalty. He grabbed my arm. "You look nice, Chlo." he commented, pulling me along.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

Major understatement Chloe. He looked like a god, wearing black dress robes with his hair falling freely in his stormy gray eyes. He tugged me past Lily, who was sipping punch next to an awkward and star struck Severus Snape. She waved at me, and I waved back, hoping James would come through.

About that. I managed to get James alone to talk. I begged him to listen. I apologized and then told him I had a cautious plan to help him get Lily to like him. Predictably, he had decided to listen. Ten minutes later, we had a deal to be civil for the whole day until the party was over. I hoped helping him with The Lily Problem would maybe get me back on his good side. On the other hand, Remus was still missing, so that wasn't helping my case. But I didn't really have an alternative, so I just went with my current plan. I had no idea what was going to happen afterward, but winging it was something I was good at.

"CHLOE!" I snapped out of my reverie.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head stupidly.

"I have been yelling your name for at least a minute now." Sirius said, shaking his head so his black hair swirled.

"Oh." I muttered.

He slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Really Chloe?"

"Yes really!" I snapped defensively, attempting to cross my arms, but he still had one in his vise like grip.

"Urgh, whatever." he muttered, running his free hand through his hair. "Do you still have that band your sisters friends are in doing this?" he started to pull me along again.

"Yep!" I announced cheerfully. "And Naomi has her dramatic entrance all planned, and I bullied James into agreeing." I grinned. "We're all set."

He stopped abruptly and spun to face me, his face bright as he smiled winningly. "You're amazing, you know that?"

My breath caught. For some random reason I was momentarily speechless. I shouted mentally at the butterflies in my stomach and forced myself to smile and reply with a snarky "I know."

He grinned, seemingly oblivious to the fact he had just momentarily stunned me. I shook myself vigorously, mentally berating myself. What was wrong with me?

"Ok, let's see if we can get Cole and them set up." I said quickly, stepping backwards and pulling my arm out of his grip as subtly as I could. I headed for the little stage Sirius had magicked up for us, hoping he wouldn't follow me. Predictably, he followed. I weaved through the crowd, hoping he might get distracted or lost. But no, we reached the stage, me a few seconds ahead of him. I felt a bit of savage triumph at that, like we were children and it was a race. "Cole!" I called.

Cole looked up, smiling stoically at me. "Hey. We're ready when your friend is." he promised, bending to study the instruments he was setting up. Cole did base, his friend (whose name I couldn't recall for the life of me) played guitar, and Alex had the drums. Their band never really did much, because they had no lead singer.

I grinned, rubbing my hands together. "Excellent."

Cole smiled back. "Great songs by the way, Chloe. They're beautiful. And when you sang them for us you sounded great. You should sing with us sometime." he said, mildly.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not that good."

Cole frowned. "Yes you are. I think you should sing-"

"No!" I blurted. Cole, ever impassive, raised his eyebrows ever so slightly."I mean, no thank you" I turned around rather awkwardly and began to help the guy who's name I couldn't remember. He was fairly good looking, with reddish brown hair similar to mine (but mine was brighter) and sparkling brown eyes. He grinned at me.

"You must be Chloe. I'm Daniel."

I sighed in relief. I didn't have to keep pretending I knew him. "Yep, Chlos my name." I muttered, shifting awkwardly. I turned from Daniel to check my watch. Perfect. Right on schedule. "Alright everyone, Naomi should be here any second, places." I ordered, clapping my hands. "Chop chop."

Sirius looked at me, bewildered. "Chop... What?" he asked.

"It's an expression, now go!" I insisted, pointing at The door he had to open so Naomi could stride in like a princess. And with that thought, I realized we had put way to much thought into this. But, no time for that now. Daniel, Cole, and Alex were on the stage at their respective instruments, ready to play. Sirius had run to his post at the door, and I walked up the steps and onto the stage. I rubbed my lips, slick with Naomi's pale pink lipstick, together nervously. Pulling out my wand, I put it gently to my throat and muttered, "Sonorus."

My magically magnified voice echoed through the hall as I said, "Attention please."

Heads turned to me. I waved slightly. "Hey guys, I'm Chloe Meadows, and I have written a song."

Silence. Damn it, I had forgotten I was crap at speeches.

"I wrote it for a dear friend of mine, Naomi Ivy, and she is going to sing it for you all."

Alex coughed meaningfully behind me.

"Oh, with the accompaniment of the band Alex and the Wizards."

The people clapped as at that exact moment (success!) Naomi swept gracefully into the hall. I grinned at the stunned faces and dropped jaws around me. Naomi looked fabulous, as she always did, but she had really gone all out for her performance. She wore a stunning sliver strapless dress that swirled around her ankles like liquid as she walked. It hugged her waist, but then flowed out around her legs in folds of silver silk. Her strawberry blonde hair was in that half up half down hairdo... Thing. I'm not very good with fashion. I exited the stage. I gestured to the steps as Naomi came up to me. I smiled at her as she passed. She smirked evilly. I became automatically scared, but decided to ignore it. Naomi faced the crowd. I looked at the gathered people. It was a good turn out, and I saw Aura and Lily near the food. Aura grinned as our eyes met, my brown to her Christmas tree green, (I have no better description) that perfectly matched her dark green dress. She tossed her sparkling black hair behind her, and I had to hold back a laugh because it whipped a small Slytherin 4th year in the face and he just stood there gaping like a fish with his eyes wide.

Naomi waved a hand and the background music stopped. She put her wand to her throat and whispered the spell. I saw McNair push his way to the front next to non other than Ben. I grinned. Oh, this was perfect. McNair smiled at Naomi. She waved sarcastically, then started so sing right at him.

Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

She sauntered across the stage like a move star before continuing.

I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in

She pointed directly at him. His face stated getting purple. I smacked a hand to my mouth to stifle my laugh.

I'm burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap

Her eyes flicked to Ben, and I was able to decipher hurt in her blue eyes.

Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

She stopped in the middle of the stage and started the chorus.

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof

She looked back at McNair.

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead

Oohs, echoed around the room as she curled her lip at him and spun away, hair flying.

Do, do, do, your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are hurt  
There are certain things that should be left unsaid

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh, baby, your time is running out  
I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill me up with doubt

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof

This time...I'll be...bulletproof

Ben was glancing suspiciously from Naomi to McNair. Oh, he finally took her hint.

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof

She finished with a genuine grin, that lit up her whole face. I was on the ground at the look on McNairs face. Oh, his face. Sirius was in peels of laughter beside me. We rolled around and laughed. Naomi strode off the stage past us, laughing at us flopping around. I tried to pull myself together so I could find James and get this party really started, but then I saw McNair again.

Hey guys. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had to go on vacation. Right now, I'm in a beach house suckers, with my awesome cousins, one of whom says sup to you all. My other cousin says that I just got an awesome gift, which I did, thank you. I'll try to post later this week, but I'm going to be quite busy boogie boarding and messing around. In the mean time, please check out my other stories! I'm going to be posting a new Last Night Ron chapter soon! And, look at my poll, which had 3 votes last time I checked. Au revouir, little biscuits. My cousin says that she thinks you guys are awesome, and she has a knife collection if you don't review.

-Melissa, and her cousins.


	13. The Party Part Two: Kiss You

**Oh, dudes, I'm such a terrible person. Now, please, let me explain why before you throw things at me, but when you hear what I did, then get your stuff ready to throw. I can't believe I just typed that. IM SOOOO TERRIBLE! Ok, so, here it is... I forgot to tell you I didn't own something. STOP THROWING THINGS, IM SORRY OK! So, remember Chloe's weird dream a while ago, when the Marauders were a rock band? (hilarious) Well, the song they sang is Chloe by emblem3. I know, but it's actually called that. I swear. No lie. I just had to put it in. I had a fit when I first heard it on the radio. I'm pretty sure my brother thought I had a seizure when I ran down the stairs screaming "OMG, IT'S SO PERFECT!" I promise to go fix it. Promise. And, I already fixed the other one. The song in the last chapter is Bulletproof by the talented La Roux. I'm not that talented guys! Ok, moving on. This chapters song is Kiss You by the irritatingly famous 1D, if you've been living under a rock. (I haven't) I apologize for being off schedule-**

"But Melissa, we expect nothing less of you!"

Shut up. I will actually TRY to post the next one on time, but I'll be on vacation.

"But Melissa you just got back!"

I know, but I'm leaving again because I'm cool like that. I just unpacked, and now I have to repack, and this vacation will mess up the 3 tv shows I'm attempting to follow right now. (Americas Got Talent, American Ninja Warrior, and Siberia, if you were interested) On that note, has anyone else seen Siberia? Can anyone say creepy? It's a good thing I like horror.

"But Melissa, you're so cute, and little, and blonde!"

Ok, false, little voice that sounds creepily like Em! I'm not very cute, I'm 5'6, and I hate blonde jokes! I'm not stupid and neither are my blonde friends! Urgh, my friend (who's reading this. Hi Em!) likes blonde jokes. They infuriate me! So stereotypical! And where did they even come from?! Calming down now.

So, the tirade question of the chapter!

If you read this tirade, answer these questions: Did you see Siberia? If you did, do you know if they are actors or if just some of them are actors? Do you hate blonde jokes? I have no idea why you like em Em, (see what I did there?) you're blonde too! (last time I checked)

End questions.

Disclaimer: I'm not emblem3, (I'm not multiple people) La Roux, 1D, (thank god) or J.K. I can only dream, and then cry. And write my novel. (Check it out Em!) Oh, and I'm considering pulling the rating up to T because of language, what do you guys think? On to the chapter!

I pulled on the corner of my kind of modest, kind of not red dress, worriedly fraying the end as I tried not visibly shake. Why I was so nervous, I had no idea. Stupid, cool, James was just grinning and looking excited, while I was shaking in my uncomfortable flats. I didn't like sharing my music.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" I spun at his voice. The one person who could possibly make me more nervous right now was standing in front of me, looking mildly concerned about my well being.

"Fine, fine." I waved a hand in what I hoped was a nonchalant manor, but his brow furrowed. I had no idea what I was feeling about him right now, but whatever the hell it was, I wasn't enjoying it. "Just nervous." I amended, for the sake of not having to endure an awkward silence on top of everything else.

"About James? Don't worry, he'll forgive you." he promised, letting his gaze wander the room. I saw it land and settle on Corrine Matthews, a pretty curly haired Ravenclaw. I felt a weird clenching feeling in my stomach. Corrine was pretty, wasn't she? She had a boyfriend though. But when has that ever stopped Sirius, I though bitterly.

"Chloe? Are you ready?" I jolted out of my dark thoughts of what I would do to Corrine if I could, even though she was quite a nice person, to see Daniel. Sirius looked at him too. I could have sworn his eyes became the slightest bit stormer when they hit Daniel. "Chloe?" Daniel reached for my hand.

"Don't touch her, she's fine." Sirius said coldly.

Daniel dropped his arm quickly, then sneered. "How would you know? She didn't answer you truthfully."

Sirius's eyes became impossibly stormier. "You don't know her."

Daniel laughed. "And you do? You guys have been friends for four weeks!"

"It feels like longer!" Sirius defended.

I was so confused. Sure, I hadn't really wanted Daniel to touch me, but now they were having a fight over nothing. So Sirius had used a sharp tone and Daniel had done something borderline creepy. So what? I glanced in between them like they were a tennis match as they fired insults back and forth. They were starting to draw a crowd.

"Hey guys, are you ready..." James's voice trailed off, his eyes flicking between them. Sirius made a super mature your mum joke, then Daniel snapped something about how Sirius's mum hated him.

"Oh, that was uncalled for." I muttered, utterly shocked.

"Yeah. And it's gonna piss off Sirius." James warned, staring at his best mate. Sirius's eyes had flashed at the insult, and he hadn't replied yet, but crossed his arms.

Daniel grinned and continued. "No retort, Black? I know that you only became friends with her to get with her you sick, son of a bitch."

Gasps from onlookers. Wow. I didn't think we had gone that far. My opinion of Daniel was definitely changed. Sirius looked murderous, but replied in a forcibly cheerful voice.

"Oh, I didn't know you met my mother."

Daniel frowned. "What?"

Sirius tilted his head to the side in a mock curious manor. "You said she was a bitch. That is very true. When did you meet my mother?"

Daniel growled and opened his mouth, but I stepped in, grinning at Sirius's come back. "Alright boys, let's focus on our show, and Daniel?"

Daniel looked at me, rather eagerly. "Yeah Chloe?"

I smiled at him. "That was uncalled for and rude. There's no need to be an jerk, got it?"

He frowned. "But-"

"Moving on!" I called, grabbing Sirius's arm and pulling him over next to the Naomi, who blatantly ignored us. Daniel, scowling, walked back to his band. I let go of Sirius's arm as soon as possible.

"We need to get James singing. This ends in like ten minutes. Lily told me she was leaving early, and she's going any minute now. Get him up there!" I ordered, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, I'll do it. Geez, calm down." he muttered, turning back to James, who was glaring at Daniel. "Come on Prongs, let's go." he grabbed James and tugged him towards the stage. I turned to watch the show, standing by Naomi. She was watching Ben out of the corner of her eye, and he was talking to a dirty blonde girl while shooting Naomi covert glances. Ugh, other peoples insecurities are so irritating, I thought to myself as Naomi decided to determinedly stare at the ceiling. That was when I seriously looked at the dirty blonde girl. She was pretty! No! Well, she had nothing on Naomi, but it still made everything much harder. I needed Ben to forget her! But I needed to focus on James. I would decide what to do about dirty blonde later. I assumed she was Tina Storm. But, James and Lily were my focus now.

James stood up on the stage and prepared to sing. It was right then that I realized I was so lucky that all my friends could sing. How could I do anything without music? Wow. I was super super lucky. Cole started up his base and Alex tapped her drum sticks together. Stupid Daniel played his guitar. James stated singing.

"Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

We could go out any day, any night

Baby I'll take you there, take you there

Baby I'll take you there, yeah"

I looked at Lily. She was staring at James with a real funny look on her face, as though she was fighting something inside her. I tried not to jump up and down excitedly.

"Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on

You can get, get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out, shout it out

Baby just shout it out, yeah"

People started to dance around to his voice, really enjoying themselves. I was having a grand old time just watching Lily's inner battle.

"And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you"

Suddenly Sirius was in front of me, holding out his hand. "Wanna dance, Chloe?" he asked.

"Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need

Looking so good from your head to your feet

Come on come over here, over here

Come on come over here, yeah"

Tess POV

I stood to the side of the dance floor, watching my sister grin evilly. Her plan definitely seemed to be working. The sexual tension between Naomi and Ben was almost tangible, and Lily looked to be almost in pain. But then I saw Sirius offer my sister a hand.

"Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends

Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins

Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight

Baby, be mine tonight, yeah"

Chloe stared at him in shock for a second, before taking his hand. I smiled.

"And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you"

Sirius spun her around and both looked happy.

**"And let me kiss you"**

He whispered something in her ear and she laughed out loud at whatever he said.

"And let me kiss you"

I grinned at Aura, and she smiled back. Maybe Chloe wasn't going to be the only matchmaker.

"And let me kiss you"

The song was winding down, but Lily still looked uncomfortable.

"And let me kiss you"

Tess the Matchmaker had a nice ring to it.

"C'mon

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

Touch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you"

So there it is. I'm sorry I took a while. I'm on vacation again, in my grandmothers library. It's a really nice room. Oh, so I was just rereading my work, and I was sooo terrible! Oh god! I feel like I've improved so much since then, so now I'm going to be editing and rewriting. Don't worry, I'll still post because I'm really excited for whats coming soon, so don't worry. Daniel will be important. He's going to be my object of hatred, so be ready to hate. So, I'm hungry, I'll do the reviewer responses in a sec. Just let me go eat first.

I'm back! Lunch was yummy. Here we go. My face hurts, because my little cousin slapped me. :(

They Call Me Snow: Why do they call you Snow, Snow? Thank you very much for your review, and as I said in the beginning, it's Bulletproof by La Roux. I'm flattered that you think I could write something like that, but no, it's not mine. Thank you for your help, and I'll make sure to do that.

TheGirlWhoBelieved3: Aww, thanks! I will try, and I'm glad you like it!

My challenge is still here. 9 reviews to 50 people, and I will love you forever if you are my 50th reviewer. FOREVER IS A REALLY LONG TIME GUYS.

-Melissa, In her grandparents library.


	14. The Davey Gudgeon Song

I was utterly exhausted. Hosting a party is so very tiring, if you've never hosted one.

First you had to welcome people, then talk, then party, then clean up after everyone left. I believe it's much easier to go to someone else's party. Sure, we had an easier time than muggles, seeing as Sirius and I vanished the rubbish and party supplies around the hall and righted the tables with magic, but at that point I just wanted to take off those stupid uncomfortable red flats. So we cleaned up quickly and headed back to GryffindorTower so we could go to sleep. We walked in silence for a while, but not uncomfortable silence, just tired silence.

"I think that was a success, huh Chlo?" he finally asked, brushing his hair out if his eyes nonchalantly.

"Yep." I grinned evilly. "Naomi and Ben are feeling feelings, while Lily is conflicted, and James is just his usual lovesick puppy self." I said, as we walked by a picture of a guy and a pumpkin.

"That and James is coming around to you again." Sirius mused as we walked past a picture of a girl and a little pig.

"Yeah." I muttered. "Now we just need to get Layla to come around."

He looked at me. "What about Peter?"

We meandered by a portrait of a pug. "Eh, Peter doesn't really care. He just picked the side he feels will win this fight."

Sirius frowned. "How do you know?"

I stared at a picture of fruit. "I know Peter. He will always pick the side with more power."

Sirius pondered this. "Are you sure?"

I glared at a picture of bald monks. The monks cowered. "Yeah." I growled. "I'm sure." the monks hid behind a tree.

"Well, how to we bring them around to our way of thinking?" he asked, glancing idly at the monks I was scaring.

"Well," I thought about it. "Layla would need Nic to be her old self, which means we have to bring back Remus, and that's gonna be tricky since we have no idea where he is."

"Ehhhhh," Sirius mumbled, waving his hand a little.

"You found him didn't you?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded dejectedly.

I sighed. "Well then. What are we doing going to bed? We need to go get Nicolette and find Remus. This is going to be interesting."

MagicalLineBreak

We jogged/walked up to The Fat Lady, considering that was all I could manage in my flats, and Sirius yelled 'Asphodel!' at her, effectively getting us into the room.

"Great party, or so Violet tells me!" she called after us.

We ignored her and skidded to a halt in front of the girls dorms. "Go!" Sirius panted, waving a hand in the general direction of the girls stairs.

I hurried up them, bursting into the 6th year girls room. Naomi, Jasmine, Layla, Tess, Maia, and Nicolette were all in bed. The only difference between them was that Nic was awake.

She was sitting up in her bed, wearing green sweat pants and a white camisole, with her tight black curls pulled back in a side ponytail. Her favorite hairstyle. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was staring sadly into space. I felt bad for the girl. The guy she had had a crush on for about three years now turned out to have a secret so dark that she had to be questioning everything she knew. I personally knew that being a werewolf didn't change Remus or my being his friend at all, and I also knew that Nic felt the same, but she had been to surprised to tell him that. Now I was going to change that.

"Nikki...?" I whispered, inching up to her bed. She shrieked and threw herself back. Her head smacked loudly against the headboard and she shrunk against the wall, wincing, eyes flicking around in fear. Ok, woah. What was that? Why was she so afraid!? "Nicolette, chill, it's me, it's Chloe!" I spluttered, sitting on the bed in front of her and holding up my hands. Tess stirred restlessly. I held my breath till she stopped moving.

Nicolette panted, chest heaving. "Chloe, you scared me." she gasped, relaxing only slightly.

"Yeah, I could tell." I muttered, watching her. I couldn't understand why she was so afraid. "Nic, what's wrong?" I asked, flicking my wavy curls out of my face nervously. Why was she so upset?

She sighed, turning away and pulling her legs back up to her chest. "Nothing."

I stared at her. "Seriously?"

"Ok, fine, I'm not ok, but I don't want to talk about it." she said, closing her eyes and resting her chin on her knees.

I shook my head. "No Nic. We are having this talk now." I grabbed her arm, marveling at how thin it had become over just a few days. Remus had only been missing since last Thursday. It was late on Saturday. The teachers were already suspicious. He needed to be back in class by Monday. This was our last chance.

I pulled Nicolette off her bed and out of the room as quietly as I could, tugging her down the stairs. She protested weakly, but she let me drag her along. Sirius was sitting on the couch staring into the fire, waiting for us. When he heard us approach, he stood up.

"Sit back down, Sirius, we're having a chat." I ordered, and he sat down. I sat next to him and pushed Nicolette in the armchair in front of us. "Alright Nikki. Spill."

Nicolette gaped at us as we watched her expectantly. "What do you want, you guys?" she asked.

"You to tell us why Remus's furry little revelation affected you so much." Sirius put in, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. He then rested his head on his palms and frowned. "So talk to Dr. Black and Dr. Meadows."

I slapped his arm. "Shut up, you're not helping!"

But Nicolette gave a watery chuckle. "It's ok, Chlo." she smiled weakly. "I'll talk to you guys."

Sirius stroked his chin thoughtfully and nodded. "Tell Dr. Black everything."

Nicolette cleared her throat. "Look, first thing you should know is, I don't hate Remus for what he is. It's really not his fault, and it doesn't make him a bad person."

We nodded furiously.

She continued. "He may think it makes him a bad person, but we all know better, right?"

"We do." I agreed.

"But why did it make you so upset?" Sirius wondered, still stroking his invisible beard. I knew he was just doing it to be like a psychiatrist, but it was starting to creep me out, just a little.

"Well," Nicolette pondered this. "I think it might be because of a few different things."

"Like what?" I asked.

Nic sighed. She still looked sad, but she seemed like she was feeling better. "You guys know my little step sister Paulina, right?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." I said, picturing the little girl.

"No." Sirius said at the same moment. I looked at him. He looked back. We both turned our attention back to Nicolette.

"Well, Paulina is 4 years old and she is my magical mums muggle husbands biological daughter. She has a terrible disease called diabetes."

I gasped. I lived in a muggle town, I grew up under my older sisters care and she taught us all about muggles, and we lived like them just to spite our parents. I knew what diabetes was. And by Sirius's face, I guessed he did to.

"Yeah." Nicolette nodded sadly. "It's been hard on us all. Her older brother most of all. Rich, well," she frowned. "Rich sort of hates me."

"Why?" I asked, glancing at Sirius, who I knew had a brother who he didn't get along with. His face was stony.

Nicolette wiped her eyes, which were welling with tears. "He doesn't like how Mum and I can do magic. He says, if we can pull rabbits out of hats shouldn't we be able to fix Pauly? But no one can fix Pauly. We can only support her. And it's terrible, there's absolutely nothing you can do. And there's nothing you can do to help Remus. I can't do anything for either of them. Rich knows it, and Rich hates us. Rich hates Dad, Rich hates Mum. Rich hates everyone. Except for Pauly. No one can hate Pauly."

Nic was crying in earnest now, ranting on about her step brother. I pushed myself off the couch and hugged her tightly. I was going to make her talk to Lily about this. Lily had a mean sister, that I knew from an angry return letter at breakfast in third year. Lily, Nic, and Sirius were a having a real serious talk about mean family. Even Layla could join, since her brother was a psychopath.

I grabbed Nics hand and pulled her to her feet. "Chloe, what are you doing?" she stuttered, straining to get away.

"Let's go talk some sense into a certain werewolf, Sirius, lead the way." I pointed at the door.

He nodded. "Wait a second." he hurried for the

boy's stairs.

"I haven't got all day, Black!" I snapped at the stairs. Then I turned to poor Nic. "Nikki, how can I help you?" I asked quietly.

She blinked her big blue eyes, bright with tears. " Nothing Chloe. I'm fine. I just don't want waste another minute here. I want to get rid of my worries, and feel happy, again." she smiled, tugging on her black curls nervously. "You know?"

I nodded. "I know. Hey, you know your hair is cooler than mine right?" I stated randomly, realizing it was.

She started. "What?"

"Well, mines more wavy, it just falls down. Your curls are tight little... Banana curls, are they called?" I wondered, studying her hair.

She laughed out loud. "Chloe, you're so random.

I grinned. She laughed. Mission accomplished.

"I'm ready girls!" Sirius yelled, bounding down the stairs.

"Ok," I muttered. "Let's go guys."

"Wait!" Sirius called, fumbling with a large slippery cloth he had grabbed from the boys dorm room.

"What is that?" I asked, leaning to look at it.

Sirius looked apprehensive. "Just promise not to tell anyone, you two."

Nicolette and I nodded, trying our best to look sincere.

"Ok, this is James's invisibility cloak." he said, throwing it out and putting it over his arm, which disappeared.

"Wow!" I gasped, reaching out to touch his invisible arm. "Those are really rare!" I glanced at his face. "Where did James get it?"

"It's been handed down in his family for years. He's not sure where it's from." Sirius said, and we both looked down at his invisible arm. I realized I was still holding it. Oh...

Nicolette coughed loudly. We jumped back and I let go of his arm quickly.

"Let's go!" I yelled, heading for the door.

"Yeah, we've got to go!" Sirius added, heading after me.

Nicolette chuckled and followed us out of the common room.

MagicalLineBreak

I pressed my back against the wall as we froze, barley breathing. Sirius was standing in between Nicolette and I, holding his arms out to hold both of us tight to the wall. The invisibility cloak was shivering dangerously because of our sudden movement and I thanked whoever was up there for Nicolette being short. Sirius and I had been bending to her height, probably saving our hides in this situation.

'This situation,' being Professor Beech, the DADA teacher, staring directly at us because Sirius had sneezed. His eyes flicked around for a bit longer, but then he turned away and left, deciding we were his imagination.

As soon as he turned the corner, Sirius pulled us to the front door, which we had been tantalizingly close to when Professor Beech caught us, and unlocked it. As soon as we hit the cool air, I pulled the cloak off us.

"Sirius Black, you idiot! Why'd you have to sneeze the second Beech walked by?" I stage whispered, as Nicolette waved her arms frantically to shush me.

"I'm sorry! Your stupid hair tickled my nose! It's not my fault it smells like strawberries!" he shot back.

"My hair does not smell like strawberries!" I growled, pulling a wavy curl forward to sniff.

"Come on you guys!" Nicolette whined, tugging us down the steps. "Sirius, where are we going?"

Sirius took the lead, and I dutifully followed them, still sniffing my hair. Ok, it kinda did smell like strawberries...

By the time I was done sulking we had stopped. But I only stopped sulking to look at the large willow tree we were at.

"Sirius, that is the womping willow." I pointed out.

He nodded. "Yes, Chloe my dear, yes it is."

Nicolette threw her hands in the air. "I'm sick and tired of you guys flirting all the time!"

We sputtered in protest.

"Do you not know, Davey Gudgeon, Sirius? Or why we have a song about him?" she asked.

"We do not flirt-" he started, but Nicolette glared at him. He shut up.

"You do flirt, and does the name Davey Gudgeon ring any bells?" she asked dryly.

"Ring belles?" he asked, confused.

Nicolette slapped a palm to her face.

I stepped in. "It goes:

Don't go near the tree

It doesn't help you be free

Just ask Davey's eye."

Nicolette nodded. "Thank you Chloe. And who came up with that stupid rhyme anyways, it's terrible."

"Hey!" Sirius pouted. "I came up with that rhyme!"

I snorted. "Figures."

He gave me his best puppy dog eyes. I was unimpressed.

"Well why are we here?" Nicolette asked. "As your stupid rhyme says, we can't go near the tree."

Sirius grinned. "Watch." he pulled out his wand and levitated a little tree branch into a small knot in the trees base. Immediately, a little tunnel opened up at the bottom of the tree, gaping out of the ground.

We stared. "That is a very good hiding place." I said, pointing at the hole.

"True." Sirius chuckled, heading for the hole. We had to crouch to fit in it. Sirius went first, I followed, and Nicolette brought up the rear.

"If you knew Remus was hiding here, why didn't you say so?" I whined as we walked along.

"He needed some time." Sirius said, coming to a halt. We stopped, Nicolette slamming in to me. "Shush you guys, he'll hear us." He hissed.

"Um, I already heard you." Said a tired voice. Sirius sighed, and pulled us into a very cold room. Once I really looked around, I noticed the place was in shambles. Broken furniture was scattered around the peeling and scratched up walls and in the middle of it all, sitting on a ripped up couch, was a very dejected looking werewolf.

He saw us and sighed. "Chloe, Sirius, what are you guys doing here?"

Then Nicolette stepped out behind us, and Remus jumped to his feet. "Nicolette."

And I end it. I'm sorry, it was getting too long. So, I'm back home guys. But I wanted to say, there's probably not gonna be an update soon, because Pebble900, Shadow Spazz, and I are going to an overnight camp where there's no electronics, sorry.

And on a happier note, I HAVE A 50th REVIEWER! OMG, IM SO EXCITED! My 50th reviewer is my beloved cousin. The one with the knife collection. Yeah, be glad she won. So this chapter is super fitting, because my wonderful cousins little brother has diabetes. I cannot tell you how hard my cousins life is, because that would be an invasion of her privacy, but she has way to much to deal with. Much more than an adult should ever have. So I'm wondering if you guys would mind giving my wonderful cousin a virtual hug? Maybe? Please? I'm sure she would appreciate it!

Next topic: I know I have tons of characters, so here's my plan. I will make a list of my minor characters in each chapter in the beginning of said chapter and who they are. Would that help?

Next topic: 100th REVIEWER GETS A CHAPTER TOO!

Next topic: I have some ideas people! Story ideas! I had an idea for writing a fic from Goblet of Fire and on from Fleurs POV. Anyone like that idea? My other one was a Oneshot, that might morph into more, about Dudley Dursleys daughter going to hogwarts. So please tell me what you think!

Reviewer Responses:

TheGirlWhoBelieved3: AWWWWW! Thank you, I love you so much. And as for 1D, am I the only one who thinks the blonde ones ugly? Am I the only one who doesn't know what their names are? Should I put a bag on my head and be a social reject for that comment?

aquafortistheta: Thank you! I'm so glad, keep reviewing!

PadfootandMoony: Yes you have, and I love you, but you weren't the 50th reviewer. Sorry my friend. It's a good song. Your welcome, Psych is amazing, and so is Jace.

Ali: Got it, I shall, I just didn't want to disrupt my mood, if you understand me. It's ok, I don't understand what I just typed either... I know it wasn't a flame, and thank you! I love constructive criticism!

Guest: Thanks Abs, and just answer my questions! Excited for Thursday!

MaPetitBaboo2: HI, and so am I!

Her cousin: Congrats! Love you cuz, and thanks!

love-isnt-always-easy: Thank you, I hope my idea will help, and I will!

Thank you all, but it's 1:31 am, and I'm going to edit and post this tomorrow. Yay.

-Melissa the Excited


	15. The Beginning of Ric

**So guys. What's up? *cringes* Don't throw things at me, because I know you all want to! Even the wonderful TheGirlWhoBelieved3, who literally wrote : **

**"I promise I will never ever throw anything at you except for my praise, so you've no need to worry."**

**I bet she wants to throw stuff at me. I think you all do. *dodges random crap***

**So, I'm very very very very sorry. Like, very. I was gone for that one week of camp, (which was awesome! I can sing the first part of the British national anthem and a song of all the British kings and queens) then I ran into it. The worst thing that can ever happen to a writer. The sickest, most horrible thing that was ever released from Pandora's Box: Writers Block. I know that you all just screamed and hid under your beds. **

**The Writers Block seriously pissed me off considering I know exactly where this story is going. Literally. I just haven't really figured out how to get there. I should probably get a beta, huh? *sighs at own failure* **

**Well, you guys can still hate me, as I haven't actually written the chapter yet, I'm just writing an AN. **

**On a happier note, I'm going to write this then go watch Shark Week. SO EXCITED! **

**Question of the chapter: Due to the awesomeness that is Shark Week, what is your favorite shark? Then guess what's mine! (hint: there's a 'w' in it!) **

**On with chapter writing! **

MAGICAL LINE BREAK

I took one look at Remus's face, and knew I did not want to be there anymore. I grabbed Sirius's arm and started to drag him slowly and discreetly over to the tunnel. We made it to the entrance, and then we spun around and bolted out of the room and down the tunnel, just in time to here Nicolette yell 'Bye Guys!'

We got to the entrance to find the tree flailing around again, so I reached over and poked the knot. The tree froze. We clambered out and began making our solitary way back to the castle.

That's when I realized something. "Wait, Sirius!" I said, stopping.

He stopped as well and turned to me. "What?"

"How will they get back? We have the cloak." I said, pointing at the slippery fabric he was holding.

Sirius frowned at it. "Well, I think they both have enough sense to come back during the day-"

"But how will they get out of the tree unnoticed!" I pointed out.

He shrugged helplessly. "I guess we'll have to go get them tomorrow."

I nodded tiredly. "That's what we'll do."

We walked in silence after that, putting on the cloak one we reached the castle, and walking uncomfortably close together, like in a little awkward bubble. Needless to say, once we got back to Gryffindor Tower, we said good night and hastily left each others company. All in all, I thought the night went well.

I ran over what Nicolette had said in my mind as I was lying in my bed. Several sentences really stuck out, like they had meaning. My thoughts were just drifting off to unicorns for some reason, when I fell asleep.

"CHLOE!"

I jolted awake and sat up, snaking my head smartly on something hard.

"OW!" I shrieked at the same time someone else yelled 'BLOODY HELL!'

I opened my eyes to see Layla leaning away from me, rubbing her forehead, and glaring. "Chloe Erin Mea-" she started, looking murderous.

"Yes?" I nervously cut her off before she could finish my full name.

"Sirius wants you." she snapped nastily, getting off my bed and storming off to Nicolette's bed. I watched her sit down on her best friends bed, her brown eyes changing quickly from anger to concern. I almost told her where Nicolette was, but thought better of it. Something told me the battered house was a secret, plus I doubted Layla would believe me. So I got up, dressed quickly, and left in a now rather depressed mood.

When I got down the steps, Sirius was pacing around the room looking agitated. When he saw me, his face it up. "Chloe! Where have you been? I sent Layla up to get you like ten minutes ago!"

I sighed. "Sorry, why did you wake me?"

He frowned. "We have to go rescue Remus and Nikki!" he cried, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the portrait hole.

My eyes widened in realization. "Oh no, how long have they been in there?"

He continued to pull me out to portrait hole and down the hallway. "It's about 8am and it's Sunday-"

I nodded. "I know." I glanced out the window. I was really hoping to go to the meadow today. I was considering bringing Nicolette. I was thinking about having her help me create a song for her.

"So they've been down there all night." he finished, looking at me sideways.

I guessed that he picked up on my slight disappointment. I wasn't how long it would take to get them out, and even if Nicolette would want to stay in the meadow with me for a couple hours after being stuck in that run down house for the whole night with Remus. Well, considering her crush, it might have been a better idea for her then it was for me. To me, it sounded like an really boring night. I imagined him making me study all night.

"Chloe!" I jumped at his voice.

"What now?" I blurted.

"Chloe, we need to find a quiet place to put the cloak on." he said slowly, drawing out each syllable like I was stupid. I noticed we had gone out the doors and outside.

"Right, thanks for that." I snapped, and he chuckled. Then he pulled me abruptly sideways against the castle. He threw the cloak over us and pulled us out of the shadows. I blinked in surprise at the sudden movement, before regaining composure. "Warn me next time before you do that, got it?" I ordered, as we set off for the willow, shoulders bumping the whole time due to space issues.

He chuckled again and nodded. Okay, he was officially starting to irritate me.

When we got to the tree and Sirius levitated the branch to the knot again, we headed for the tunnel. As soon as we were in the cover of darkness, I pulled off the cloak and began to storm down the tunnel. He followed, knowing better than to speak to me.

I poked my head into the rundown room, just in time to see the two kissing passionately on the couch. Sirius leaned around me to see, then sniggered quietly right next to my ear, causing me to shiver as his breath brushed my cheeks and stirred my hair. I yanked my head back abruptly, then rushed to step into the room to get away from him. He followed.

I was about to announce our presence, but he beat me to it. "Hello lovebirds, I smell blackmail!" he sang. They jumped apart, turning wildly to face us.

I couldn't help but grin and join in. "Well, well, Sirius, what do we have here?"

He mock frowned and stroked his chin. "I think it could be Ric, but that would be way to easy!"

I nodded and crossed my arms. "Well Sirius, I do believe we came here for nothing, because Ric seems content. They don't need our help, so let's just go."

We turned to leave, cloak on Sirius's arm, but Remus and Nicolette rushed to stop us. "Hold on!" Nicolette yelled, skidding in front of us.

We grinned like a pair of sadistic Cheshire cats. "Yes, Miss Bennett?" I said politely.

She glared at me. "Just put on the stupid cloak." she growled, and grabbed Remus, pulling him down the tunnel.

We burst out laughing and followed, but not before I noticed them take each others hands.

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: Please check out my new story Vérité, and a one shot I wrote about Chloe and Sirius for all of you who've read this. Its called LoveHate. Please read!**

**Well, it's short, but next chapters gonna be big. I'm sorry its so short, but I'm sick and its just a filler chapter. I wanted to get something up for you before my giant chapter of awesomeness which you should expect by Friday. I'll give you a hint; it rhymes with Perverus Nape. If you don't know what it's about then you have a terminal illness. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**TheGirlWhoBelieved3: I laughed so hard when I read your review! Thank you so much! I read it aloud to my brother, and he laughed too. (Between you and me, I would wish for him to shut up on purpose) But seriously, I would like to think I'd wish for the cure to diabetes for my cousin. I hope I would, but I can't be sure. Also, I would love to be a bag headed forever alone social reject with you! Just let me go find a bag! But personally, I think people like us are above creepy obsessions with bands and real people. But, we can still obsess over books and movies. **

**Guest: Um, they are in the AN. **

**Ravenpaw is awesome: Ok, I'll try. **

**Thanks guys. **

**-Melissa. Sorry, I'm sick. I have swine AIDS. If you don't get that, then your clearly not a danasour or part of the llamarmy. Shame. **


	16. Severus Snape: The Remembering

I remember that day like it was yesterday. It wasn't one of my best days, but it impacted some lives a lot.

It started out like a normal exam day, me waking up to Lily rushing around trying to review. Me realizing it was an exam day and sitting up grabbing some books and trying to review. Then Tess, Nicolette, and Layla dragged me down for breakfast as usual. I remember breakfast clearly. I ate eggs and bacon. And toast. Well, I picked at the eggs and toast out of nerves. Of course I ate the bacon. The reason I remember that breakfast so clearly is Naomi. She came over to talk to us, which was unusual back then. But then she just asked Nicolette about kappas as they were on our exam, and that was unsurprising.

The exam went pretty well. The practical was easy, as I was good at DADA. I even demonstrated a particularly advanced defensive hex for the examiner, ensuring me an O. DADA was always my best subject.

The written was harder. I fumbled on the dark magical creatures section, as that was more Nicolette's forte. I'm still sure I got the Red Cap question wrong. But the spells were fine. I finished a few minutes early, so I looked at everyone. Nicolette was sitting close to Sirius, as we were lined up by last name. He was leaning back in his chair lazily, and I rolled my eyes at the girl sitting behind him. She was struggling to focus on her half finished exam, but her eyes kept flicking to him. I remember Nikki, scribbling away, adding way to many details to her dark magical creatures section. Layla, right behind them, was struggling on a question. Tess was right in front of me, as we shared a last name, and she was scrunching her letters to fit more. James was drawing a picture somewhere behind me, and Remus was adding unessicary details in front of Tess. I think I remember Lily still adding, and Naomi relaxing over her neatly written finished exam, but I'm not sure. I do remember Snape, scrawling easily a few people behind Peter. He was very good at DADA as well.

When Professor Flitwick called time, and collected our papers was when the day should have gotten better. It didn't.

I remember meeting up with Tess, Layla, and Nicolette at the Entrance Hall. "Let's go outside." Layla, I think, suggested and we did.

We headed for the lake and sat down on the grass next to it. I vaugly remember noticing The Marauders sitting under the beech tree nearby. Tess had gathered up her Transfiguration books and notes and asked me to quiz her. I remember declining. Tess, disgruntled, asked Nicolette, who agreed eagerly. Layla listened quite closely, as she wasn't the best at Transfiguration. She liked Ancient Runes. She was good at it. I half listened to them quizzing and half to what was around us.

Then, to my surprise, Lily Evans threw herself next to us. Her best friend Alice, a 6th year, followed. "Glad that's over, huh?" she commented, stretching out her legs. Tess immediately stopped talking. Alice suggested we stick our feet in the lake. We did, and all the whole Nicolette blathered along about transfiguring a toad into a frog.

I remember trying for the life of me to figure out why Lily and Alice had sat with us, but coming up with nothing.

But as Nicolette talked with Lily about human transfiguration and it's complications I overheard James Potter.

"If it bothers you." he said, voice carting faintly over to me. Lily seemed to have caught it to.

"Ugh, I hate him." she groaned.

I nodded. They were pretty much arrogant, haughty people, but I thought she was hard on them. They got much better later on, to being nice now.

"Who?" said Nicolette distractedly.

"Potter." Lily spat, glaring at the lake.

"He's not that bad." I whispered.

"What, Chloe?" Lily said curiously.

"He's not that bad." I said quietly.

She blanched. "What?"

I felt nervous. I had forgotten who I was talking to. This was Lily. She would shred me. "Um, he's kind of nice, sometimes."

Lily stared. Now I know now, and I knew at the time, that it was a bad idea to say good things about James Potter in Lily's vicinity, let alone to her face, but I think that the day before's events influenced my decisions.

See, I had a run in with Snape, Mulciber, and Avery. They hadn't exactly been nice. Mulciber called me a blood traitor, which I ignored because it wasn't unusual, but then Avery hexed me. I'm not sure what the hex was, but Madame Pomfrey was quite scandalized that they had used it on my. She told me that it ruptured my spleen, which she repaired. But the only reason I made it to the Hospital Wing and away from them was that James Potter saved me and brought me there.

So when Lily started to insult him, I got carried away.

Lily opened and closed her mouth, then regained her senses. "Chloe, you can't seriously defend _Potter_. He's..." she stuttered. "Potter."

I nodded shyly. "I know, but he helped me yesterday, and I'm grateful for that." I said quietly.

Lily threw her hands in the air. "Oh, you're starstruck like them all. What'd he do, pick up your books for you? Magic you up flowers? Kiss your hand? Acknowledge your existence?"

"Lily!" gasped Alice, scandalized.

That one stung. I stood up. Tess grabbed my arm. "No, Chloe." she hissed.

I shrugged her off. "No, Alice, she's right. I'm a nobody, I know that."

"Chloe..." Lily said sadly, starting to take it back. But I didn't want her pity at the time. I wanted to get her back. I wanted to hurt her back. She was so nice all the time, but just out of pity. I was tired of pity. This conversation was what made me be outgoing this year.

"Don't." I held up a hand. "It's ok. not all of us can be the perfect Lily Evans. Everyone loves her. But at least the rest of us can be _grateful_ and _respect_ others opinions. Because Lily's always right, so I can't be, huh?" I spun on my heel and headed for the castle, not even caring that I had left behind my shoes.

Lily and Alice were dumbfounded for several seconds, as that was the most words I had ever spoken to them. But then Lily chased after me, shoeless as well.

"Chloe, wait, I didn't mean-" but she was cut off by harsh laughter.

I turned slowly to see Snape on the ground, pink bubbles erupting from his mouth. Thinking of the pain he caused me yesterday, I felt a savage pleasure I'm not to proud of now.

"Leave him ALONE!"

Damn it, I forgot to hold Lily back. She was storming at James.

"All right, Evans?" James asked in his 'sexy' voice. Oh, that was going to make her-

"Leave him alone. What's he done to you?"

Lots... I realized. I could think of numerous dark hexes Snape had done to all four of The Marauders. Lily had a selective memory.

"Well," James says slowly.

"Oh, here we go..." I muttered, exasperated.

"It's more the fact he _exists,_ if you know what I mean..." James said, sticking his foot in his mouth.

I sighed. The boy had no idea how to speak to girls.

"You think you're funny." Lily snarled.

_He is._ I thought. _Just not now. _

"But you're just an arrogant bulling toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans." James threw out, just continuing to embarrass himself. "Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

I saw Snape beginning to move behind him. This spelled trouble.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Lily spat.

"Bad luck, Prongs." said Sirius, before yelling at the sight of Snape. "OY!"

But Snape shot a spell at James that sliced his cheek open. Dark magic, again. Why was Lily ignoring this?

But James spun around and suddenly he was hanging upside down with his lovely gray underpants showing. I smiled for a second, then I forced myself not to.

Lily almost smiled. "Let him down." she said sternly.

_Poor choice of words,_ I though just as James replied cockily and let Snape fall to the ground.

Sirius put him in a body bind and Lily got mad again. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

_Ooh, she has out her wand, this isn't good..._

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you."

I snorted.

"Take the curse off him, then."

James gave in out of sheer love for Lily, and released Snape. Sirius looked torn between amusement at James and anger at letting Snape go.

"There you go. Lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her."

"Hey!" I shouted, but no one heard over the gasps from the crowd.

"Fine. I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." Lily said coldly, though I knew she was holding back tears.

"Apologize to Evans!" James yelled. _Would it kill him to use her first name, really? _

But Lily yelled at him and I frankly don't remember the insults. But I do remember her fleeing to the castle and James yelling after her.

"What is it with her?" James asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate." Sirius said nastily.

"Right, right-" James growled, looking really angry.

Then Snape was in the air again. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

I sighed and headed after Lily. "Just let him go. You've already ruined his day." I told the two most popular boys in my school, striding past them while flicking my wand so he crashed back to the ground again. I left them gawking after me.

Now, the reason I bring this all up is because today Snape came back to our lives. And this day became prominent in all our minds. Well, except for Naomi, as that day she was in detention for hexing a first year that called her ugly. He was confused. He thought she was Mary McDonald.

**MAGICAL LINE BREAK**

**Sirius POV**

That day. Not my best, nor James's. No, I think everyone I know could have gone without that day. I know James wanted to forget it. But I couldn't bring myself to want to forget it. Because it was the day I first saw _her._

James was going to take off Snivellus's pants, when she strode by after Lily Evans.

She was really pretty, with long curly red hair pulled back in a messy bun that caused it to fall all over her face. Her skin was cream colored, flawless, and made her brown eyes jump out. She twirled her wand and Snivellus fell out of the sky and let out a grunt of pain. "Just let him go. You've already ruined his day." she said quietly, and ran off after Evans.

James looked at Snape. "Eh, Mystery Girls right, Padfoot, let's just put him in a body bond and leave him."

"Sounds good." I said distractedly, looking after Mystery Girl.

James followed my eyes. "She's gorgeous, but not as pretty as Lily." he commented.

I disagreed, but I was not going to tell that to James. He would never believe me. We went back to Remus and Peter, but I kept wondering who that girl was.

But I never picked her out again until she fell out of a tree in front of me.

**Anything you recognize is Jks, not mine. I'm just not cool enough. I've nothing to say right now, so here's the reviewer responses! **

**Reviewer Responses! **

**Ravenpaw is awesome: Thank you. **

**TheGirlWhoBelieved3: You know you're amazing, right? And that I love you? Writers Block should have a vaccine, shouldn't it? Well, I'm back on track so the next one should be up soon. I've got friends that would use your extra bags! I'm going to look harder at people now. I love the idea of making horcruxes! I'm all for killing 1D to get there. *shrugs innocently* Maybe Justin Bieber? Thank you so much, and I think dead is just lucky people who get to sleep for a long time. Maybe check out some of my other stories some time? It would mean a lot. **

**Lovelyworld35: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! **

**Padfootandmoony: I'll try Em, seriously. And woah, language! I will make the comments swear free! There is a button! Thank you, and see you soon. **

**-Melissa**


End file.
